akatsuki FC vs raimon
by tobi's-a-good-boy-xd
Summary: Tsumani conoce a una chica muy linda. resulta una nueva compañera de calse con unos amigos un poco... extraños. Además juega al fútbol con los Akatsuki FC... pero la chica queda fascinada con Aphrodi al ver desplegar sus alas...chan, chan, chán!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! soy nueva escribiendo fanfics así k a ver como va la cosa...**

**sólo decir que es una mezcla entre Inazuma Eleven y Naruto así k no se sasusten...xd ;)**

**espero que les guste: **

**Capítulo 1 **

Era por la tarde, el sol pegaba fuerte en la ciudad Inazuma.

Un chico de piel morena y pelo rosa salmón caminaba sin rumbo por las calles. Sólo quedaba una semana para el comienzo de las clases, pero para él era una eternidad echaba de menos esa sensación de frescor que le producía el agua al chochar contra su piel mientras surfeaba en las islas del sur.

No muy lejos de allí:

Dos personas se encontraban de pie frente a un alto muro. El primero, era un chico muy pálido, de pelo blanco y ojos lilas con el peinado hacia atrás que vestía con unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa desabrochada. La segunda, era una chica de piel rosada, pelo negro muy oscuro y unos ojos azules cristalinos. Vestía con una camiseta amarilla y unos shorts negros y llevaba un colgante con su nombre al cuello.

Ambos eran de la misma edad, pero el chico era algo más alto.

Al parecer, discutían por algo.

-Hidan, estás loco? Nome subo ahí ni muerta

-Joder, por qué?

-Este muro mide más de 3 metros

-Ah, eres una caguica, no es eso?

-Joder contigo

-Oye, esa frase es mía. Y ya se me acaba la paciencia, si no te subes, Jashin te mandará al infierno

-Claaro…mira como tiemblo

-Oh, Jashin – dijo poniéndose de rodillas y juntando las manos – no escuches a esta pagana. Jashin que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu…

-Vale, vale. Subiré, sólo para que te calles.

Se subieron con facilidad, y comenzaron a andar. Todo iba bien, hasta que la chica pisó una piedra del muro que estaba suelta y perdió el equilibrio. Su compañero logró agarrarla por un pie.

-Por lo que más quieras, no me sueltes

-Eso intento – dijo mientras intentaba tirar de la chica hacia arriba

Pero el tenis de la morena empezó a ceder, hasta que finalmente quedó en la mano de Hidan mientras miraba horrorizado como su compañera caía directa al suelo, pero milagrosamente, no llegó a tocarlo.

Un chico pelirrosa salió de la nada y la cogió antes de que pudiera lastimarse.

La dejó con cuidado sentada en el suelo y le preguntó si estaba bien. La chica estaba algo confundida y desorientada, y tardó en asimilar lo ocurrido.

-S, sí. Creo

El albino bajó del muro de un ágil salto y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Ah, toma tu zapatilla

Le quitó la zapatilla de la mano bruscamente y se la calzó. Justo cuando iba a decirte un par de cosas, apareció otro individuo.

-Que narices estáis haciendo?

-Oh, Kuzu-Kun – balbuceó la chica

-Joder, Kakuzu, sólo paseábamos

-Pasear? Llamas pasear a estar apunto de caerse de un muro de 3 metros? Podríais haberos matado

-Kakuzu se preocupa por nuestra salud? – le susurró el peliblanco a su amiga

-No lo creo, conozco bien a mi hermano

-Vosotros no sabéis lo caros que son los funerales hoy en día…

Aquel sujeto parecía mayor que ellos, tenía el pelo negro y vestía con ropa del mismo color. Tenía los ojos verdes.

-Ya decía yo...

-Además, ya es tarde, nos están esperando

-Pero

-Moveos! – ordenó el mayor

Los tres se marcharon deprisa, dejando desconcertado al pobre pelirrosa, que no entendía nada.

Cuando iba a marcharse, vio algo brillante en el suelo. La cogió y vio que era un colgante.

La cadena era larga y tenía en el centro un rectángulo negro con la palabra "Umi" escrita en azul.

-Umi? – se preguntó (en japonés significa mar) – Será de esa chica?

Tsunami se quedó mirando en dirección hacia donde se habían marchado los tres sujetos, pero no quedaba ni rastro de ellos.

Tomó el camino hacia su casa, pensando en lo sucedido, pensado en si volvería a ver a aquella linda chica a la que había salvado y (seguramente) propietaria de aquel collar. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo hasta llegar a su casa.

Nada mas llegar, fue directo a su cuarto. Dejó todo por el suelo, y se echó en la cama a dormir la siesta.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de quedarse profundamente, su madre interrumpió su sueño.

-Hijo, tienes visita – le gritó desde fuera del cuarto.

-Pues que pase

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y pasó a la estancia un chico más joven que él, de pelo rubio acastañado y ojos azules.

-Ah, eres tú Tachi-Kun

-Hola Tsunami-san

-Pasa, hombre. No te quedes ahí

-Claro!

El pelirrosa se incorporó en la cama y el joven se sentó a su lado.

-Dime, Tachi. Que has estado haciendo?

-Pues… - dijo algo sonrojado – He estado con Endo…

-Parece que lo vuestro a bien

-Si – le dijo sonriendo

-Oye, Tachi. Dime una cosa. Cómo…cómo es el amor?

-Y… eso a que viene?

-Pues… es que hoy, he conocido a una chica, y aunque sólo la vi un momento estoy sintiendo cosas muy extrañas. No es un poco ilógico?

-Para nada. El amor es así, ilógico. No escoges de quién te enamoras, simplemente pasa, y punto.

Tsunami se llevó una mano al pecho.

-No tiene lógica – repitió para si mismo.

-Pues menos mal que te as enamorado de una desconocida, tenía miedo de que Rika tuviera razón y te gustara Toko.

-No, que va! No es mi tipo

-Además…no me gusta las confianzas que tiene con mi Endo

-Estás celoso de Toko?

-No… es sólo que … bah, déjalo. Además, ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que ayudar a mi madre y quedé con Endo para ir por la noche a la Torre Inazuma.

-Pues nada, hombre! Hasta luego

La habitación volvió a quedar vacía. Había pasado la última semana de vacaciones y había perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver.

Las clases comenzaron temprano. Tsunami estaba aburrido en su clase todavía no había llegado el profesor. Cogió un papel y un Boli y se puso a garabatear.

Al rato, entró el profesor junto con tres personas. Cuando el pelirrosa levantó la vista, reconoció al instante a dos de ellos.

Los dos del muro. El corazón le dio un vuelto al volver a ver a la chico de pelo oscuro.

El profesor dejo que se presentaran solos.

-Yo me llamo Umi! – dijo alegremente la chica tomando la iniciativa.

-Yo soy Deidara – dijo el chico al que no conocía.

Este era rubio con un largo cabello, una parte recogida en una coleta. A Tsunami le recordó un poco a Kazemaru, porque llevaba el ojo izquierdo tapado por un mechón de pelo.

El último en presentarse fue el albino, que, por alguna razón, no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-Hidan – dijo simplemente

A continuación, el profesor, les dijo que tomaran asiento.

Tsunami se fijo en que a su lado había un pupitre vacío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el cap. 2 **

**Espero que les guste.. **

**En este se presenta el Akatsuki FC al completo.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Para su suerte, Umi se sentó en el pupitre de al lado, detrás de ella Hidan y al lado Deidara.**

**El profesor les dio un momento para hablar.**

**-Hola! – le dijo Tsunami con su particular entusiasmo.**

**Al principio la chica lo miró desconcertada, pero luego pareció reaccionar.**

**-Anda! Tú eres el del otro día.**

**- El mismo.**

**- Gracias por cogerme, el otro día no pude decírtelo, porque… bueno, apareció mi hermano, y es un poco cascarrabias…**

**- Tranqui, buen rollo.**

**- En serio, podría haberme hecho mucho daño por culpa del bakka de Hidan.**

**El albino no le contestó, cosa que le extrañó mucho ya que lo había insultado.**

**-Hidan, estás bien?**

**-No. No estoy bien.**

**El ojilila empezó a removerse en su asiento.**

**-Ahhh! Me ahogo.**

**Umi suspiró.**

**-Irán todos al infierno por hacerme llevar camisa y chaqueta. Necesito aire.**

**-Deja ya de quejarte, exhibicionista.**

**-Déjame en paz, o Jashin te mandará al infierno.**

**La chica volvió a ignorarlo.**

**-Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo-dijo mostrándole el collar.**

**-Claro, se me debió de caer al estar gracias.**

**De repente, alguien irrumpió abriendo la puerta bruscamente.**

**-Hola, hola!**

**Un sujeto con una máscara naranja en espiral entró muy alegremente. Al verlo, el rubio empezó a gritar de horror.**

**-Sempaiiiii!-el chico de la máscara parecía emocionado.**

**-Noooo…. Por qué él?**

**-Sí! Deidara-sempai.**

**El profesor al igual que el resto de los alumnos, estaba perplejo.**

**-Yo soy Tobi. Y…**

**-Que no lo diga, por Jashin.**

**-No, por favor…**

**-Y Tobi es un buen chico.**

**El profesor asintió con cara de flipe, mientras Deidara comenzaba a llorar al ver a Tobi sentarse a su lado.**

**-Mm…-Tsunami no sabía qué decir-. Etto…**

**-Déjalo estar, esto es muy normal. Tobi es… un tipo raro.**

**-Ya, por aquí también los hay. Soy Tsunami.**

**-Yo Umi.**

**-Qué te gusta hacer?**

**-Mm… jugar al fútbol.**

**Cuando llegó la hora del recreo, Tsunami decidió llevar a Umi a la cabaña del Club de Fútbol para presentarle a los chicos.**

**De camino, se encontraron a Endo, Goenji, Kido y Someoka.**

**-Mira,-le dijo el pelirrosa -. Ese es el capitán, Endo. El de la cinta naranja.**

**Pero Umi apenas le prestaba atención, ya que estaba mirando con curiosidad a Goanji y que por fin dijo:**

**-Por que ese niño va peinado como un troll? Y por qué ese otro lleva una capa y gafas de hacer buceo?**

**-Pues, no sé… Ese es Goenji y el otro Kido, el que queda el Someoka, es un poco cascarrabias…**

**-Eh, hola Tsunami.**

**Los otros tres también saludaron.**

**-Y tú quien eres?**

**-Me llamo ,**

**-Dice que también juega al fútbol, así que pensé en presentárosla.**

**-Juegas, al fútbol? No me digas que tú eres… -comenzó Kido- Una de los delanteros del Akatsuki FC?**

**-Akatsuki FC?**

**-Sí. El 3 veces campeón de la copa mundial juvenil, no es así?**

**-Me has pillado…Sí, soy yo.**

**Cuando la chica les dijo que los 11 habían venido a su instituto, subieron a un sitio alto y les señaló a su equipo.**

**-Bien, aquel de allí es nuestro capitán Pein.**

**Señaló aun chico de pelo naranja.**

**-Es muy temperamental y le gustan los piercings y el heavy metal. La que está a su lado es Konan, su novia.**

**La chica de pelo azul, estaba muy concentrada en algo.**

**-Es algo mandona y le gusta hacer origami.**

**Hizo una pausa para buscar a más de sus compañeros.**

**-Aquel que va pintado de azul es Kisame. Es un adorador de los tiburones y cree que el espíritu de uno vive en esa espada de juguete de goma que lleva a la espalda. Una vez lo pillé intentando darle un perrito caliente. En fin, ese otro es Itachi. Cabe decir, que es el más normal. No habla mucho y suele ignorar a todo el mundo, Especialmente a Kisame y a las chicas que van detrás de él. Bueno, aquel es mi hermano Kakuzu y el que está a su lado Hidan.**

**El primero estaba haciendo cuentas con una calculadora científica y el otro rezaba a Jashin.**

**-Siempre están discutiendo. Cuando están juntos es muy poco probable oír algo que no sea palabrota o insulto. Despues… aquellos dos, son Tobi y Zetsu.**

**Dirigió el dedo hacia Tobi y un tipo que llevaba la cara mitad blanca, mitad ¡negra que vestía una camiseta que ponía I plantas.**

**-Zetsu es le alto, tiene serios problemas de personalidad, suele discutir consigo mismo. Y el otro es Tobi, es el más fuerte del equipo, pero es muy infantil. Se pasa el día molestando diciendo que es un buen chico y detrás de Deidara, ese de allá. **

**Deidara discutía con un chico de aspecto infantil.**

**-Eses son Deidara y Sasori ambos se consideran artistas, pero discuten ya que Dei cree que el arte es efímero y Sasori, todo lo contrario. Y esos son, antes teníamos a otro miembro, Orochimaru, pero nos dejó y se fue con un cuatro-ojos y una banda de rock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El 3º Cap de mi fic.**

**Partido entre Akatsuki y el Raimon…**

**Lean y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Bueno, a nosotros 5 ya nos conoces, te presentaremos al resto del equipo, ven.**

**Llevaron a Umi a la cabaña del club de fútbol, donde esperaba el resto del equipo.**

**Endo los presentó a todos.**

**-Ese es Tachimukai. Suele jugar de mediocampista, pero a veces hace de portero.**

**-Puedes llamarme Tachi.**

**-Ese otro es Kazemaru. Es el más rápido.**

**El chico de pelo azul claro, le recordaba mucho a Deidara.**

**-Ese es Fubuki.**

**Estaba sonriendo, como siempre, sentado. Tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos grises.**

**-Ese otro, Kogure. Le gusta gastar bromas, como poner picante en las comidas.**

**El niño, aparte de ser el más bajito de todos, tenía cara de gamberro.**

**-Él es Sakuma.**

**-Por qué llevas un parche en el ojo? Acaso te falta?**

**El chico de pelo gris la miró perplejo.**

**-No… si yo… tengo los dos ojos.**

**-Y porqué usas parche?**

**-Mm… supongo que para intimidar.**

**-Ah, vale.**

**-Y… falta Aphrodi. No lo has visto hoy Tsunami? Va en tu clase.**

**-No. No ha venido.**

**-Pues vaya, luego lo llamo.**

**-Hola Chicos…!**

**Tres chicas entraron en la cabaña.**

**Una de pelo azul oscuro y gafas en la cabeza, otra de pelo marrón corto y la última de pelo largo castaño acompañada de un mayordomo.**

**-Quienes son? –preguntó Umi.**

**-Esa es Haruna, la hermana de Kido. La del pelo corto marrón es Aki y la otra es Natsumi, la hija del presidente de la junta escolar.**

**-Ah, por eso tiene mayordomo…**

**-Oye, Umi. Me haría muchísima ilusión entrenar con tu equipo. Sería posible?**

**-Supongo.**

**-Por qué no venís esta tarde al campo de la ribera y jugamos un amistoso?**

**-Claro. Hablaré con los demás y estaremos allí.**

**-Guay!**

**Aquella misma tarde en el campo de la ribera…**

**-Hola, chicos!**

**Umi fue la primera en llegar junto con Sasori.**

**-Y el resto?-preguntó Tsunami.**

**-Enseguida llegarán.**

**-Más les vale. Saben lo mucho que detesto que me hagan esperar.**

**-Tranquilízate Sasori. Mira, ahí vienen Hidan y Kakuzu.**

**Los dos venían metidos en una discusión.**

**-Te digo que no te voy a prestar más dinero para tus tonterías.**

**-Tonterías? Tu P**A MADRE! Jashin escribió en su Facebook que, para ser un buen Jashinista hay que comprarse el lote entero de Merchandising de los Jashin-centres oficiales. Y si eres de los 100 primeros, te regalan un bote de judías verdes marca Jashin.**

**-No empieces otra vez, coño.**

**-Joder contigo, Kakuzu. Eres más agarrado que Don Kangrejo.**

**-Ya, ya.. lo que tú digas. Y deja ya al puñetero Jashin. **

**-Oh, querido Jashin , no escuches a este pagano.**

**Se acercaron a sus otros compañeros.**

**-Empezamos o qué? El tiempo es dinero y el dinero no crece de los árboles.**

**-En realidad sí- Konan y Pein habían llegado- el dinero se hace con papel y el papel sale de los árboles – dijo haciéndose la intelectual.**

**Umi se acercó a Endo mientras el resto del su equipo llegaba.**

**-Vosotros estáis todos?**

**-Bueno, falta Aphrodi, pero no creo que tarde en llegar.**

**-Hablas de mí?**

**Un chico salió de la nada.**

**-Todavía me asusta que hagas eso.**

**-Perdón.**

**-Por qué no viniste a clase?**

**-Tuve que ir al médico, pero nada grave.**

**-Esta es Umi.**

**-Qué hay?**

**-Encantada.**

**Mientras Endo le explicaba a Aphrodi lo ocurrido, Umi no podía dejar de mirarlo.**

**Era alto, un poco más que ella, tenía el pelo largo, muy rubio y la piel bastante blanca.**

"**Que chico tan lindo…" pensaba.**

**-Bueno, empezamos?**

**-De acuerdo. Venga, chicos.**

**EL partido comenzó sacando el Raimon, llegaron al descanso a cero.**

**Pero en la segunda parte, se pusieron las pilas.**

**En un pase de Tobi, Hidan elevó el balón y Umi, saltando en la espalda y hombros de éste, remato con su Remate Mortal, que entró en la portería del Raimon sin que Endo pudiera hacer nada.**

**-Ha sido impresionante…**

**-Verdad?**

**-Ahora nos toca a nosotros.**

**El balón pasó a la delantera del Raimon y Aphrodi, tiró a puerta.**

**Cuando Umi vio ese precioso tiro se quedó ojiplática y boquiabierta.**

**-Pero como…?**

**-Es que nunca has visto a un ángel desplegar sus alas?-le preguntó Tsunami.**

**-Un… ángel?**

**-Qué diría Jashin si viera esto?**

**El partido finalizó en empate.**

**Endo, estaba muy emocionado.**

**-Tenemos que entrenar juntos más veces.**

**-Claro, cuando quieras.**

**-No contéis con nosotros-dijo Pein-. Esto ha sido una excepción, el Akatsuki FC forma parte del pasado.**

**-Pero…**

**-Nosotros tenemos cosas mejores que hacer…**

**-Ah, sí lo qué?-preguntó la chica enfadada.**

**-Arte-dijeron Sasori y Deidara.**

**-Contar dinero –aclaró Kakuzu.**

**-La fotosíntesis-dijo Zetsu blanco.**

**-Idiota! Eso sólo lo hacen las plantas de verdad –lo regañó Zetsu negro.**

**-Ir con Deidara-sempai.**

**-Origami.-exclamó Konan emocionada.**

**-Nadar-dijo Kisame.**

**-Hacerme más piercings. **

**-Largarme de aquí-suspiró Itachi.**

**-Hidan?-preguntó Umi.**

**-Lo siento, nena. Tengo que ir al Jashin-centre antes de que se acabe la oferta 2x1 en gomina anti-humedad.**

**Uno a uno se fueron marchando hasta quedar Umi con los del Raimon.**

**-Oye, ahora que no estás en ningín equipo, te gustaría unirte a nosotros.**

**-De verdad?**

**-Claro.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**De repente apareció un dirigible en el cielo que anunciaba algo.**

"**Atención, señoras y señores. Próximamente llegará a la Ciudad Inazuma el grupo del momento:Los cinco del sonido., Compuesto por: Kimimaro el director, Hirobo el guitarrista, Tayuya la flautista sopla… flautas (mal pensados!), el pianista Kidomaru y el cantante Sakón "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una". Recién llegados de Porrochimaruland Resort Villa del Sonido y patrocinados por cuatro ojos SL."**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews.**

**No tardaré en colgar el próximo cap.**

**No se lo pierdan!**

**Bss…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El 4º Cap de mi fic.**

**Cosas raras ocurren en la casa de los Akatsuki…**

**Lean y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Después de hacerle la manicura a Deidara, se acostó en la cama, pero no podía dormir.**

**Llamó a la puerta de su hermano.**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Esque no puedo dormir y me preguntaba si podía quedarme contigo.**

**-Para eso me molestas a estas horas? Déjate de gilipolleces y vete a la cama. Ya no eres una niña pequeña.**

**-Pero, Kuzu-kun…**

**El mayor le cerró la puerta en las narices y la dejó en el pasillo temblando de frío. **

**-Por qué me trata así?-le preguntó a Hidan que saliera de su cuarto.- Es por "aquello"? Seguro que me hecha la culpa.**

**Umi se echó a llorar y el albino la consoló resguardándola entre sus brazos.**

**Cuando llegó al colegiio se encontró con Tsunami.**

**-Qué hay?**

**Juntos entraron en la escuela y se dirigieron a sus aulas. Pero la tranquilidad les duró poco, ya que parecía que en el pasillo había una pelea.**

**Eran nada más y nada menos que Sasori y Deidara, que discutín hasta tal punto que parecía que iban a usar en cualquier momento el "hostias-como-panes-no jutsu".**

**-Te digo que el arte es efímero.**

**-Eterno.**

**-Efíomero.**

**-Eterno.**

**-Tobi!-exclamó metiéndose en la pelea el chico de la máscara.**

**-Tú, no temetas-le gritó Sasori.**

**-Tú no la digas a Tobi lo que tiene que hacer, enano.**

**-No me digas así, loca andrógena.**

**-Bebé con dientes.**

**-Rubia sin pechos.**

**-Ahí te has pasado.**

**-Qué vas a hacer? Enseñarme a hacer la manicura?**

**Umi se estaba hartando de la discusión.**

**Hidan llegó.**

**-Ya están esos dos… Oh, no.**

**La chica había comenzado a caminar hacia los dos sujetos en cuestión. Pero la ignoraron.**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Va a explotar.**

**Los agarró del cuello del uniforme y les gritó:**

**-Os parece normal poneros a discutir sobre semejante estupidez en el corredor de la escuela? Los problemas conyugales los solucionáis en casa.**

**-Eh!-se quejaron.**

**-A callar! Ahora os largais a vuestra aula y se acabó la discusión.**

**Los chicos obedecieron.**

**-Y ustedes qué miran?**

**Todos entraron en sus aulas.**

**-Te has quedado a gusto?-le preguntó el albino entre risas.**

**-No sabes cuanto.**

**Tsunami la miraba todavía con miedo.**

**-Tranqui, guapo-le dio un puñetazo en el hombro-que no muerdo.**

**Al rato llegaron los demás alumnos, incluído Aphrodi, y comenzó la clase.**

**De repente, se abrió la puerta.**

**-Perdón por llegar tarde.**

**-Itachi-kun?-se preguntaron Hidan, Dei y Umi extrañados.**

**-Usted quién es?-preguntó el profesor.**

**-Cómo que quién… Esto no es la clase F5, verdad?**

**-No.**

**-Dita sea! –exclamó Itchi- tengo que volver a graduar mis lentes…**

**Y se marchó tan tranquilo.**

**-Y ese qué hacíoa aquí? –preguintó Aphrodi.**

**-Esque el pobre no ve un burro a tres pasos. Tiene miopía, hipermetropía, astigmatismo, vista cansada, 7 diotrías en cada ojo y además es daltónico.**

**-Pobre…**

**Después de las clases fueron a entrenar.**

**Mientras, en la casa ed los Akatsuki, ocurría algo inusual.**

**Estaban todos (excepto Kakuzu) reunidos en el salón del primer piso, ya que el Uchiha los había convocado. Parecía enfadado.**

**-Muy bien. Quién de ustedes desgraciados, se ha acabado mi champú de L'Oreal de edición limitada para cabellos grasos?**

**Kisame estaba horrorizado, Itachi había hablado más que en los dos últimos meses. Y es que estaba que echaba chispas; podían bailar sobre la tumba de su difunta madre, robarle las medias y la faja a su abuela, o pervertir a su hermano pequeño, pero nadie, nadie, nadie, tocaba su champú y vivía para contarlo.**

**-Y bien?**

**Pero el interrogatorio se vió inetrrumpido por los gritos de Kakuzu desde su despacho.**

**-Qué ocurre?**

**-Mi dólar! Mi precioso dólar!**

**-Joder, sólo es un dólar.**

**-Sólo un dólar? Ese dólar fue el primero que le gané a Matusalén en una apuesta cuando íbamos juntos en la primaria.**

**Kakuzu lloraba en el suelo.**

**-Qué raro… Vayan todos a mirar si falta algo más.**

**Todos corrieron a sus cuartos.**

**-Mi… mi… mi papel!-exclamó Konan.**

**-Mi catálogo de plantas y arbustos sexys- dijo Zetsu negro,- Mi regadera- dijo Zetsu blanco.**

**-Mi perforador- gritó Pein.**

**-Noooooooooo… -Hidan parecía el más afectado.-El autógrafo que Jashin me firmó por Navidades.**

**-Mi pecera!- dijo Kisame- Y mis hermanos- se refería a los peces de colores.**

**-Mi tinte fluorescente- lloriqueó Deidara- Brillaba en la oscuridad…**

**-No!-a Sasoti le habían robado sui posesión más preciada: la cabeza disecada de su abuela que tenía colgada en la pared de su cuarto- Con lo que me costó que se dejara matar…**

**-Mi edición para coleccionistas de las 10 temporadas completas de Dora la Exploradora –finalizó Tobi.**

**Bueno, este es el cuarto cap. Para ser mi primer fanfic no me está quedando nada mal, creo.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo: **

**Orochimaru entra en acción. Sasuke con una mascarilla de pepino? Qué tiernas palabras le dijo su hermano mayor al despedirse…**

**Todo y más en el próximo Cap.**

**Besos de una Friki muy Friki llamada Andrea. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, el cap. 5**

**Este va dedicado a todos los que me dejan reviews y a mi amiga Jenny I U!**

**Capítulo 5**

**Mientras que en la Akatsuki-cueva cundía el pánico, en la ribera del río acababan el entrenamiento, cuando Umi se percató de que le faltaba algo.**

**-Qué buscas?**

**-Esque me falta mi collar y juraría que lo dejé aquí para entrenar.**

**-Estás segura?**

**-Sí, creo, a lo mejor lo dejé en casa…**

**-Seguro que aparece…**

**Umi cogió su mochila y algo cayó del banco donde la tenía.**

**-Qué es?-preguntó Tsunami.**

**-No sé.**

**Umi recogió el objeto metálico del suelo.**

**-Una… flauta?**

**-Eso parece.**

**Le resultaba familiar así que decidió quedársela.**

**Se puso en camino acompañada de Aphrodi y Tsunami.**

**Llegaron hasta un parque donde había mucha gente sentada, paseando a sus perros, jugando a la petanca y un grupo de niños jugaban al fútbol.**

**Los pequeños jugaban inocentemente sin saber que alguien los observaba escondido en las ramas de un árbol (ya saben, los pervertidos nunca descansan).**

**Los tres mayores se pusieron a jugar con ellos.**

**De repente, un estruendo ,los asustó y vieron que "algo" se había caído del árbol.**

**Ese "algo" eran dos personas que se incorporaron rápidamente.**

**-Joder! Maldito cuatro-ojos! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te limpies las gafas en sitos tan peligrosos, que no ves un carajo y me acabas tirando.**

**-Lo siento, señor.**

**El primero tenía el pelo largo y negro. Vestía con algo parecido a un saco de patatas agarrado con un lazo de regalo violeta.**

**El otro, llevaba un traje lila con una faja blanca, y unas lentes rotas por la caída.**

**-Ni lo siento ni mierdas, Kabuto!**

**-Pero…**

**-Callate!**

**Umi estaba sorprendida y horrorizada. Aquel era su antiguo compañero Orochimaru (Porrochimaru para los amigos). El pervertido del grupo. Intentó pervertir a Itachi, pero al no conseguirlo, se conformó con su hermano pequeño.**

**A veces miraba a Umi de una forma que le ponía los pelos de punta.**

**Nada más verla, la miró así lo que hizo que la chica se agarrara instintivamente al pelirrosa.**

**-Vaya, Umi. Cuánto tiempo… Qué tal? Aunque ya veo que muy bien…**

**Orochimaru le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo.**

**-Y este zumbao?**

**-Pues es…**

**-Señor Orochimaru, mis gafas.**

**-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías, Kabuto.**

**-Pero, mis lentes están…**

**-Cierrra elpico!**

**Orochimaru lo golpeó y Kabuto cayó inconsciente en el suelo con la nariz rota.**

**-Etto…-Aphrodi estaba anonadado.**

**-Pero qué…? –Tsunami también.**

**Umi se agarró más fuerte a Tsunami y se resguardó detrás de él.**

**-Ocurre algo?**

**-Vámonos. Este tío está chiflado. Es un pervierte-niños.**

**-Bien- continuó Orochi-michael- Ya que estás aquí.**

**Se enpezó a aproximar lentamente. Tsunami, aunque no entendía nada, cogió el balón y se lo estampó en toda la cara haciendo que cayera, también inconsciente, al lado de Kabuto.**

**Los niños, vieron en ellos una diversión tremenda y empezaron a pincharles con palos.**

**Ellos, aprovecharon para salir corriendo.**

**Ya lejos del parque pararon a descansar.**

**-Quiénes eran esos dos?**

**-Ah, Orochimaru, nuestro antiguo compañero.**

**-Y el otro? –preguntó Aphrodi.**

**-Kabuto, su mano derecha. La suya la perdió cortando jamón en el bar de su tío.**

**En la guarida de Orochimaru:**

**-Ay, ay, ay…**

**-Deja ya de quejarte, Kabuto!**

**-Vale.**

**Kabuto tenía la nariz rota y le dolía. Además sus lentes estaban destrozadas, por lo que tenía dificultades para ver.**

**En el salón un chico de pelo azulado, con la cara llena de mascarilla de pepino, se paseaba de un lado para otro. Parecía molesto.**

**-Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun?**

**-Cuándo te vas a desacer de esa banda de rock? Son muy molestos. Así no hay quien descanse.**

**Una música horrible se oía de fondo.**

**En el sótano, la banda ensayaba. Kimimaro, con su batuta, los dirigía a todos, menos a Tayuya, que perdiera su flauta.**

**-Mal, todo mal. Eso no es música, es una venganza – se quejó Kimimaro.**

**-Es culpa de ese bola de sebo.- gruñó Tayuya.**

**-A quién llamas bola de sebo?-le gritó Hirobo.**

**-Puto gordo, te areves a gritarme?**

**-Dejadlo ya- les ordenó Kimimaro.**

**-Y tú quién te crees?- dijo Kidomaru levantándose de su piano.- Tú no eres el líder.**

**-Lo soy si me da la gana.**

**Lo amenazó con la batuta.**

**-No me apuntes con eso.**

**El de los 6 brazos le tiró la batuta a tomar por saco y fue a parar debajo de u mueble.**

**Mientras ellos cuatro discutían, y Sakón al que no le hacían ni caso se sentaba a llorar en una esquina, Orochimaru le contaba lo ocurrido a Sasuke.**

**-A sí que mi hermano está en la ciudad?**

**-Sí.**

**-Esta vez me vengaré. No olvidaré las últimas palabras que me dijo:** **« Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme ódiame, insúltame, maldíceme y vive avergonzado. Come las verduras de la nevera, métete más alcohol en sangre que pelos tienes en la cabeza, y cuando tengas unos ojos tan rojos como los míos, ven a mi para que te de hostia limpia »**

**Y hasta aquí el cap. 5**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Itachi tiene que tomar una difícil decisión: el champú con olor a manzana o con olor a cereza?**

**Kabuto casi mata a Orochimaru confundiendo el bote de salsa agridulce con el de salsa extra-picante.**

**Seis chicos llegan desde la "Villa A La Vista de la Hoja"?**

**Eso y más en el next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien, aquí está el cap.6**

**Lean y disfruten.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Umi corría. Tsunami y Aphrodi, también (detrás de ella).**

**Llegaron a la casa Akatsuki, justo cuando Itachi salía mirando su catálogo de champús para pelos sexys para ir a comprar uno.**

**-Ah, Itachi, menos mal que…**

**La chica le hablaba, pero el Uchiha no le hacía ni caso. Estaba muy ocupado intentando resolver una dura decisión: no sabía qué champú comprar, el que olía a manzana o el que olía a cereza. Hasta que oyó:**

**-…Orochimaru.**

**-O… o… o… Orochimaru?-preguntó con cara de terror.**

**-Sí estaba allí mismo con ese cuatro-ojos.**

**Itachi dejó su catálogo y corrió adentro de la casa.**

**-Vaya, se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**Pero tuvo que retirarlo cuando, después de despedirse de los chicos, entró en la casa y encontró al pobre Itachi escondido en la alacena. Estaba sentado contra una esquina, con las piernas dobladas, meciéndose de adelante a atrás, llorando con el dedo en la boca.**

**-Retiro lo dicho-se dijo Umi.**

**Acto seguido fue en busca de su hermano u lo puso a corriente de todo.**

**En la Orochi-cueva:**

**-Y bien? Tienen lo que les pedí?**

**-Sí, señor Orochimaru.**

**Los del sonido sacaron un saco que estaba lleno de… Las pertenencias de los Akatsuki!**

**-Buen trabajo. Por cierto, han visto a Kin, Dosu y Zaku?**

**-No, desde hoy por la mañana, no.**

**-Kabutoooooooo!**

**-Sí, señor Orochimaru?**

**-Quiero un sándwich de pavo con salsa agridulce, y rápido.**

**-Ya voy.**

**Kabuto se dirigió malamente a la cocina (ya saben, sus lentes…) y cogió el pan y el pavo del refrigerador,. Pero al no ver demasiado bien, confundió la salsa agridulce con un bote de Salsa Extra-Picante.**

**En cuanto Orochimaru probó el sándwich le empezó a salir fuego por la Boca y lo tuvieron que apagar con un extintor.**

**-Pero qué coño hiciste, puñetero lerdo?-le gruñó Tayuya.**

**-Es que, mis lentes…**

**Orochimaru todavía no podía hablar, pero sólo pensaba en una cosa, y no era en comprarle unas lentes nuevas a Kabuto, precisamente.**

**En la habitación de Kakuzu:**

**Llevaban ya un rato en silencio. Un silencio que a Umi le dolía.**

**-Dime, Kuzu-kun, porqué eres así?**

**-Así cómo?**

**-Tan… frío.**

**-Te refieres a lo de ayer?**

**-Por ejemplo, yo sólo quería…**

**Kakuzu entró en cólera.**

**-Déjate ya de tonterías y caprichos, ya crece de una vez y mira que la vida no es tan fácil.**

**-Yo…**

**-Si tú no fueras así, aquello no habría pasado.**

**Aquello le dolió mucho. Salió corriendo de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad.**

**Después de un rato se topó con Tsunami.**

**-Eh, y tú aquí? No era que tenías cosas que hacer en casa?**

**-Allí es donde menos quiero estar.**

**Para ponerla de mejor humor, Tsunami la llevó a la Torre Inazuma.**

**-No te sientes mejor?**

**-No mucho.**

**Era cierto, es más, se sentía peor.**

**Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.**

**-Qué te ocurre?**

**-No es nada.**

**-Algo tiene que ser, y grave.**

**Umi no pudo más y se echó a llorar. Lo que hizo a Tsunami sentirse un poca culpable.**

**-Lo siento, yo…**

**-No es culpa tuya, es mía. Siempre lo ha sido.**

**Tsunami no sabía qué hacer, simplemente dejó que la chica se apoyara en él a llorar. Cuando se calmó, comenzó a hablar.**

**-Ocurrió hace cinco años, en mi cumpleaños. Mis padres murieron en un tiroteo cuando iban a por el regalo con el que me encaprichara. Fue mi culpa.**

**-No lo fue.**

**-Pero mi hermano dice…**

**-Espabila! Tu hermano puede decir misa. Una playa no es nada comparada con el inmenso océano. Una persona, tampoco con las miles que hay en el mundo.**

**-Supongo que tienes razón. Sabes? Eres un buen filósofo.**

**-Lo cualo?**

**-Déjalo- dijo riéndose- creo que ya me encuentro mejor.**

**Mientras, en la otra punta de la ciudad, un grupo de seis personas, descansaban después de un largo viaje desde la "Villa A la Vista de la Hoja".**

**Dos de ellas eran chicas y los otros cuatro, chicos.**

**Un chico muy, muy, muy, muy pálido, de pelo negro, estaba sentado dibujando, cuando una de las chicas (la rubia de ojos azules con pinta de buscona) se le acercó.**

**-Qué haces, Sai?**

**-Nada. Sólo estoy dibujando la diminuta pilila de Naruto.**

**El dibujo era algo así como Shin Chan cuando hace lo de "trompa, trompa" pero con la cabeza de Naruto.**

**-Eh! Qué has dicho?**

**-Naruto….**

**Un chico que parecía un puercoespín, bastante gordo, tenía en su mano una bolsa de patatas fritas vacía.**

**-Cómo te atreves a comerte la última patata frita?**

**-Callaos ya!**

**La otra chica, la de pelo rosa (no se crean que es natural, lo tiene así por una apuesta que le ganó a Ino de llenarse el pelo de chicle de fresa), les golpeó a los dos.**

**-Ah… qué problemático es ir con estos cinco.-dijo el último chico echándose a dormir a los pies de un árbol.**

**En el próximo cap.:**

**Una tal Tsunade, o más conocida como Pechugas La Rue, manda reunir un grupo de apoyo desde la villa a la vista de la hoja. **

**Un niño pervertido, un porrero, uno de Greenpeace, un tardón, el asombroso hombre-gamba y una niña aficionada a los bazookas, forman el grupo.**

**Los del Raimon se van de acampada?**

**Todo y más en el próximo capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este cap es una especie de paréntesis para conocer al grupo de apoyo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutes y en serio, gracias por los reviews.**

**Os quiero a todos **

**Nota: los personajes de Naruto que aparecen en este capítulo y que saldrán a partir de ahora en el fic, tienen todos 15-16 años, aunque en Naruto tengan más (a excepción de Tsunade y Shizune)**

**Capítulo 7**

**Había pasado una semana, y no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Orochimaru. Aún así, el pobre Itachi se negaba a salir de la alacena.**

**A unos kilómetros de Ciudad Inazuma, exactamente a tres días andando desde la Villa A la Vista de la H-Arina, se encontraba la pacífica Villa A la Vista de la Hoja.**

**Sentada en su despacho, en la oficina del Hokage, se encontraba Tsunade, también conocida como 5ª Hokage, la vieja tetona perdedora, la Tetamanti, Pechugas la Rue o Tetunade.**

**Estaba tan tranquila bebiendo sake, cuando su criada, ejem, dogo su aprendiz Shizune, entró en el despacho.**

**-Ha llegado una carta, señora Tsunade.**

**-Ah, es del grupo que mandamos detrás de los del sonido.**

**-Exacto.**

**-Pero… si es de hace una semana!**

**-Acaba de llegar, se lo juro.**

**-Pero qué pasa con el jodido correo en este puñetero país?**

**-Creo que el servicio de palomas mensajeras se puso de huelga.**

**-En fin, a ver… dice que los han localizado en Ciudad Inazuma. Mm… habrá que mandar refuerzos. Shizune, reúne a estas seis personas!**

**-A la orden!**

**Tsunade le escribió los nombres en una lista.**

**-Ah, y al volver pásate por el Ichiraku que dejé encargada una ración de ramen para comer.**

**La joven aprendiz salió del edificio y se dirigió al Bosque de la Muerte para buscar al primero de la lista: Yamato.**

**Este chico de pelo marrón y ojos oscuros, estaba plantado delante de un árbol, con una camiseta de "Greenpeace" discutiendo con unos hombres que pretendían talar el árbol.**

**Como vio que los taladores no entraban en razón por las buenas, decidió usar el "miedo no jutsu". Todo se volvió negro, entonces Yamato sacó su súper-linterna y se la puso debajo de la cara. Del mal royo que daba los tipos se desmayaron.**

**En esto, llegó Shizune.**

**-Yamato, la maestra Tsunade te quiere ver.**

**-Ya voy, ya voy.**

**Yamato se fue enseguida.**

**Shizune miró la lista, el siguiente era Jiraiya.**

**Sería muy fácil encontrar a un niño pervertido como él. No se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a las termas de la Villa.**

**Allí estaba Jiraiya, escondido mientras espiaba a las sañoritas que se iban a bañar a las termas. De repente oyó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Era Shizune.**

**-Ve a junto la Hokage –le dijo después de golpearle.**

**-De acuerdo- dijo frotándose la zona dolorida por la cachetada de la mujer.**

**-Maldito niño guarro…-maldijo Shizune.-A ver… el siguiente es Kakashi.**

**Sentado en un tejado se encontraba Kakashi, un niño de pelo gris que llavaba la cara prácticamente cubierta y que tenía un ojo de plástico rojo (que no era más que una saltarina que se compró en los chinos).Estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro poco recomendable para su edad. Icha-Icha paraíso (escrito por Jiraiya sobre sus experiencias espiando mujeres en las termas).**

**-Kakashi, la Hokage te quiere ver-lo informó Shizune y se marchó en seguida a buscar al siguiente.**

**-Qué querrá ahora esa vieja?-murmuró Kakashi.**

**El siguiente era Asuma. Un chaval adicto a los porros, que había dejado preñada a su novia.´**

**-Asuma, a la oficina de la Hokage.**

**-Mierda! Justo ahora? Iba derecho a junto Kurenai para acompañarla al médico. Pero, bueno, iré en seguida.**

**-Bien. El próximo es… Lee.**

**En el campo de entrenamiento dos personas entrenaban (obviamente). Ambos eran hombres, y vestían y peinaban igual.**

**Uno de ellos era Rock Lee (del spanglish "La roca que lee"), más conocido como "El asombroso Hombre-Gamba" por sus cejas de gamba y sus ojos de plato.**

**-Venga, Lee. Muéstrame tu fuego de juventud.!**

**-Sí maestro Gai!**

**Shizune llagó.**

**-Lee, a junto la Hokage, Ahora!**

**-Claro!**

**-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Lee!-dijo llorando el mayor.**

**-Maestro Gai!**

**-Lee!**

**Ambos lloraban.**

**Shizune suspiró. Ya sólo quedaba un miembro: Tenten.**

**Una chica de pelo castaño, peinado de tal forma que su sombra parecía la de Mickey Mouse, estaba en una tienda de armas (su especialidad). Había ido a buscar lo que dejara encargado, pero el dueño no lo tenía.**

**-Cómo que mi bazookas no está?**

**-Lo siento, se retrasó el pedido.**

**-Me importa un carajo!**

**-Tardará al menso una semana.**

**Tenten sacó su revólver y apuntó al dependiente.**

**-Una semana? Quise decir una hora, je,je.**

**-Más le vale, volveré- dijo con voz amenazadora.**

**Shizune entró en la tienda.**

**-Tenten, la maestra Tsunade te solicita.**

**-Ahora voy – dijo con voz dulce.**

**Un rato desùes en la oficina del Hokage:**

**-Están todos?**

**-No. –aclaró Tenten- Falta Kakashi-kun.**

**Llegó cinco minutos después.**

**-Dónde diablos estabas?**

**-Acabando de leer el último libro de Icha-Icha paraíso.**

**Después de explicarles la misión les dio una hora para prepararse.**

**Lee fue a despedirse del maestro Gai. Asuma a ver a Kurenai y descubrió que el bebé sería niñ le echó un último vistazo a las termas. Kakashi le dejó comida a sus perros. Yamato a despedirse de sus árboles y Tenten a buscar su bazooka.**

**Se reunieron en la entrada a la villa.**

**-Qué llevas ahí Tenten?- preguntó Lee.**

**-Ah, nada. Sólo mi nuevo bazookas, nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar uno.**

**Juntos, partieron a Ciudad Inazuma.**

**Allí, los del Raimon se preparaban para irse de acampada una semana al bosque.**

**Iban los once chicos, las tres gerentes, Umi y el entrenador Hibiki.**

**-Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó Aphrodi.**

**-Un poco.**

**-No te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de ti. Si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo.**

**-No, ya se ofreció Tsunami, pero gracias.**

**-De eso nada- dijo Haruna cogiéndola de la mano- tú te sientas conmigo.**

**Umi se sintió un poco secuestrada, pero tampoco le importó mucho.**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Comienza la acampada.**

**Los chicos llenan la tienda de las chicas de ranas.**

**Tenten saca su lado feminista y vuela una gasolinera con su bazooka!**

**Todo y más en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap. Gracias a todos por firmar, en serio.**

**Capítulo 8**

**-Por qué traes tanta ropa?-preguntó Umi a Natsumi al ver su enorme maleta.**

**-Una chica tiene que estar guapa en todo momento.**

**Las cuatro chicas estaban en su tienda, acomodándose.**

**-Si aquí no te va a ver nadie.**

**-Nadie? Vamos a estar rodeadas de chicos.**

**-Pos no lo entiendo. Yo convivo con 9 chicos y me paseo por casa en camisón.**

**-Déjala. Natsumi sólo quiere impresionar a Goenji.**

**-Eso no es cierto.-dijo sonrojada- Y tú qué, Haruna. No era que estabas por Fubuki?**

**-Al menos yo lo reconozco.**

**Las chicas siguieron cotilleando hasta que el entrenador Hibiki las llamó para ayudar con la cena.**

**Después de cenar, se fueron todos a dormir, porque estaban muy cansados. Mientras las chicas dormían plácidamente, los chicos tramaban algo.**

**Natsumi se despertó al notar algo húmedo en la frente, era asqueroso y estaba vivo.**

**Comenzó a gritar.**

**Sus gritos despertaron a las otras cuatro, que al notar las cosas, gritaron también.**

**De los nervios, no sabían donde estaba la linterna, así que salieron de la tienda. Como Aki todavía llevaba una de las cosas en la cabeza, Umi pudo ver que era una rana.**

**-Una rana?**

**-Una rana?-preguntaron las otras.**

**De repente oyeron risas detrás de ellas, y allí estaban los once chicos partiéndose el culo.**

**-Han sido ustedes? Idiotas!-gritó Aki muerta de vergüenza.**

**Y es que las chicas iban en ropa ligera de dormir. Umi, que sólo vestía su corto camisón de Spiderman, parecía la única a la que este hecho no le causara el más mínimo pudor, pero sí era la más enojada.**

**-Escúchenme, capullos! Ya pueden dejar de reírse, porque al próximo que lo haga, le meto una rana en la boca.**

**Los chicos enmudecieron y se asustaron.**

**-Veo que lo han entendido.**

**El entrenador, con el ruido, despertó y salió a ver qué pasaba. Apuntó con la linterna justo a las chicas.**

**Hasta entonces, los chicos no se percataran de lo ligeras de ropa que iban sus compañeras, ya que se veía más bien poco. Al hacerlo, a más de uno estuvo apunto de darle una hemorragia nasal, a excepción de Endo y Tachi y Kogure (era muy joven para interesarle las mujeres).**

**-Pero qué miran, guarros?- dijo Aki al darse cuenta.**

**En un acto reflejo les tiró la rana que llevaba en la cabeza, que fue directa a la cara de Kido.**

**-Bueno tiro- la felicitó Umi.**

**-Gracias.**

**El entrenador suspiró.**

**-Qué pasa aquí?**

**Las chicas le contaron lo sucedido, y el entrenador aceptó la propuesta de Natsumi de que los chicos durmieran el la tienda, y ellas en la caravana como castigo.**

**Umi se despertó muy temprano, salió de la caravana y se dirigió muerta de frío al lago que había cerca.**

**Se aburría, estaba sentada sobre una roca delante del lago, y le dolía el trasero.**

**-No tienes frío?**

**Umi se sobresaltó por la voz de Aphrodi.**

**-Un poco.**

**-Todavía estás molesta?**

**-No tanto como ayer, pero sí.**

**-Anda, toma mi chaqueta.**

**-En serio?**

**-Claro.**

**-Me queda algo grande.**

**-No, te queda bien- le dijo sonriendo.**

**Algo lejos de allí, exactamente a dos días, tres horas y diecicatorce minutos, se encontraban los del grupo de apoyo, en una gasolinera.**

**-Diosss… esta es la decimosexta vez que paramos. Y todas porque a Asuma se la acabaron los porros.**

**-Por cierto, y Jiraiya?- preguntó Kakashi.**

**-Creo que dijo que iba al baño.**

**-Que raro, yo vengo de allí y no lo he visto- comentó Lee.**

**-Porque has ido al de hombres, estará en al de mujeres, a espiar señoritas.**

**-Maldito pervertido!- dijo Tenten sacando su bazooka- Sabía que necesitaría mi bazooka. Muajajajajaja!**

**La gasolinera voló por los aires llevándose por delante a Lee, Asuma, Kakashi, Yamato, Tenten, Jiriya y a una pobre abuelita que estaba de viaje con el inserso a la que Jiraiya intentaba espiar en los servicios.**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Aterrizan en el bosque donde acampan los del Raimon.**

**La vieja le pega a Jiraiya con el bastón en sus partes.**

**La venganza de las chicas.**

**Lee y Asuma ven ponis-elefante?**

**Eso y más en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 9. Disfrútenlo al máximo porque hasta el martes no vuelvo a actualizar…**

**Capítulo 9**

**La gasolinera voló por los aires llevándose por delante a Lee, Asuma, Kakashi, Yamato, Tenten, Jiriya y a una pobre abuelita que estaba de viaje con el inserso a la que Jiraiya intentaba espiar en los servicios.**

**Aterrizaron en el bosque donde los del Raimon hacían acampada.**

**-Has oído algo?-le preguntó Aphrodi a Umi.**

**-No. Sería el viento.**

**A unos kilómetros de ellos, estaban los accidentados. Y, aunque parezca imposible, la abuelita era la que mejor se encontraba.**

**-Jovencito!Córtate ese pelo, que pareces un hippie- dijo amenazando a Lee con el bastón.**

**Lee lloraba porque le dolía el esternón.**

**-Y tú, deja de fumar, que es muy malo para la salud. Y tú, deja de mirarle el sostén a la señorita.**

**Tenten golpeó a Jiraiya, la abuela también.**

**Asuma seguía fumando y Lee llorando. Yamato parecía el único feliz; estaba rodeado de árboles.**

**Jiraiya gritó. La abuelita le había golpeado con el bastón en sus partes.**

**-Seguro que no has oído nada?-volvió a preguntar el rubio.**

**-Que no, te digo.**

**Jiraiya volvió a gritar, la vieja pegaba fuerte.**

**-Vale, ahora sí que he oído algo.**

**-Ha sido un grito?**

**Unas hierbas se movieron al otro lado del lago.**

**-Va a ser mejor marcharse de aquí.**

**-Y rápido.**

**Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la caravana.**

**De entre las hierbas se levantó un confundido Kakashi que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lago.**

**-Diablos! He mojado mi libro.**

**Cuando se repuso fue en busca de sus compañeros. Tardó un buen rato en encontrarlos. Para entonces, al pobre Jiraiya le habían dado una paliza tremenda, Yamato seguía saltando alrededor de los árboles.**

**Lee había dejado de llorar, ya que Asuma le había dado uno de sus "porros milagrosos" y ahora ambos estaban viendo ponis-elefantes por todas partes (vamos, drogaos perdidos).**

**Tenten y la abuelita se enorgullecían de su buen trabajo pegando a Jiraiya.**

**-Y esta señora quién es?- preguntó Kakashi.**

**-Ah, nu sé. Llegó volando de la gasolinera.**

**-Podéis llamarme Mariconchi.**

**Kakashi se empezó a partir de risa, pero al llevar el rostro cubierto, no se le notó.**

**-Será mejor buscar a alguien para saber donde estamos.**

**-Cerca del lago oí hablar a alguien.**

**-Pues vamos a mirar.**

**Aquella misma tarde, las chicas se estaban preparando para ir a hacer senderismo en su tienda.**

**Aki le pidió a Umi que le buscara algo en su neceser, y al hacerlo, encontró una caja con un nombre extraño. Resultó ser un sedante para dormir que necesitaba en las noches de insomnio, que la dejaba como un tronco.**

**Umi vio el enorme estuche de Natsumi de maquillaje y se le encendió una bombilla.**

**-Eh, chicas. Tengo una idea para vengarnos de los chicos.**

**La idea de Umi era la siguiente:**

**Les echarían el sedante en los platos durante la cena.**

**Eso hicieron, y luego esperaron a que surgiera efecto y entraron en la caravana con todo el maquillaje que tenían entre las cuatro (que no era poco), y comenzaron a maquillarlos mientras dormían plácidamente.**

**No pudieron quedarse a contemplar su obra de arte, porque oyeron ruidos fuera y pensaron que era el entrenador, así que volvieron a su tienda.**

**Unas horas antes, con el grupo de apoyo y la tal Mariconchi:**

**-Joder, Kakashi-kun!- se quejó Tenten- Hemos pasado por aquí diecidoce veces**

**-Creo… que nos hemos perdido…- reconoció el Ninja copia.**

**-No decías que conocías el camino al lago?**

**-Mm… a lo mejor… era por el otro lado…**

**-Ahora lo dices?-gritó Tenten.**

**-Lo mejor será acampar.-propuso la abuela.**

**Acamparon e hicieron una hoguera.**

**Treintidieciocho minutos después, todos dormían. O no?...**

**A la mañana siguiente, el entrenador fue a despertar a los chicos. Ya era tarde.**

**-Ya es hora?- preguntó Endo al incorporarse.**

**El entrenador se quedó ojiplático.**

**-Qué pasa?-preguntó Goenji.**

**Al ver a Endo comenzó a partirse de risa. Todos se rieron unos de otros hasta darse cuenta de que todos estaban igual.**

**Salieron corriendo de la caravana.**

**Las chicas los esperaban afuera.**

**-Buenos, días. Qué guapos están hoy.**

**-Han sido ustedes?-gritó Someoka.- No tiene gracia.**

**-Sí la tiene-dijeron las chicas.**

**El entrenador salió.**

**-Por favor, vayan a quitarse eso antes de que alguien más los vea. Y ustedes cuatro, vayan a por los sándwiches que preparamos ayer a la noche.**

**Todos obedecieron. Los chicos fueron hasta el lago a lavarse, pero cuando las chicas fueron a buscar los sándwiches, misteriosamente… Habían desaparecido!**

**Mientras, los del equipo de apoyo empezaban a desayunar, excepto la vieja.**

**-Oiga, abuela, no desayuna?**

**-No, hijo. Estoy… llena.**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**La vieja no es quién dice ser!**

**Por una vez Jiraiya es el acosado.**

**La excursión se suspende por una tormenta.**

**Que hace Asuma enseñando las ecografías de su bebé a unas presas de la cárcel de Ciudad Inazuma?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 10!**

**UIIIIII!xD**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten. Bsssssss a tods.**

**Capítulo 10**

**-Nos la han jugado buena!-reconoció Kazemaru.**

**Los chicos se dirigían al lago.**

**-Sí. De quién fue la maravillosa idea de las ranas?**

**Todos miraron a Kogure.**

**-Pero todos estaban de acuerdo.**

**-Es cierto- dijo Fubuki- Él no tiene la culpa de que esas cuatro sean más listas que nosotros.**

**-Sí…-dijo Endo.-Tenemos que devolvérsela!**

**-No!-exclamaron todos.**

**-Déjalo estar-le dijo Tachimukai-Creo que ya hemos tenido bastante.**

**-Está bien…**

**Mientras, las chicas se preguntaban qué les podía haber ocurrido a los sándwiches.**

**Casi en el otro lado del bosque, estaban Kakashi, Lee, Tenten, Yamato, Jiraiya y Asuma a solas; la abuelita Mariconchi había ido a mear detrás de un árbol.**

**A Tenten la extrañaba que la vieja no hubiera desayunado nada.**

**Kakashi, como no encontraba su libro, se puso a leer un periódico que había mangado de la gasolinera.**

**De repente, vio una noticia que la llamó la atención.**

**-Eh, escuchen esto: "Se busca anciano roba-sándwiches, que responde al nombre de Mariconchi y va vestido como una inocente abuelita. Puede ser extremadamente peligroso, especialmente con algún objeto contundente".**

**-Dios mío! La abuelita es un abuelo!**

**En esto, llegó la vieja.**

**-Quién es usted en realidad?**

**Tenten le arrancó la peluca y las naranjas que usaba como pechos.**

**-Es un hombre!**

**-Sí lo s engañé. Y tengo sus cosas.**

**El viejo tenía el libro de Kakashi, el bazooka de Tenten, el cactus de Yamato, las pesas de Lee, la revista Playboy de Jiraiya y la reserva de porros de Asuma.**

**Se enfadaron mucho, sobretodo Kakashi, y tiraron al viejo por un precipicio.**

**-Vuelve al inserso, abuelo!-gritó Kakashi mientras agarraba con orgullo su libro.**

**-Eh, qué es esto?- preguntó Asuma- Parece que llevaba comida…**

**Entre sus pertenencias había varios sándwiches.**

**-Cómo que los sándwiches han desaparecido?- preguntaron los chicos al volver de limpiarse.**

**-Como oyen.**

**Todos estaban muy confundidos. Quién podía haberlos robado?**

**El caso nunca se resolvió, la única pista que encontraron fue algo parecido a un bastón con las iniciales M.C. cerca de la caravana.**

**Tuvieron que volver al día siguiente por culpa de una tormenta.**

**En el viaje de vuelta, como Haruna se sentó con su hermano, Umi se pudo sentar con Tsunami, como le prometiera.**

**-Es una pena…- comentó Tsunami- Verdad?**

**Umi estaba concentrada mirando por la ventanilla la lluvia y no oyó la pregunta.**

**Aphrodi, que iba sentado detrás, le preguntó:**

**-Te gusta la lluvia?**

**-Bueno… -dijo la chica- antes, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban, ahora… la odio.**

**-Por qué? –preguntó el rubio intrigado.**

**-Aquel día llovía…**

**Tsunami lo comprendió rápidamente, pero Aphrodi no.**

**-Qué dí…?**

**Tsunami le mandó callar antes de que terminara la pregunta. Al ver que Umi parecía triste, Aphrodi se dio cuenta que era mejor que se cayara. Se sentó contra su asiento y comenzó a hablar con Sakuma, algo celoso de la complicidad entre el pelirrosa y Umi.**

**Los del grupo de apoyo, por fin lograran salir del bosque y ahora caminaban por una carretera.**

**De repente comenzó a sonar el opening del Shippuden. Asuma sacó su celular.**

**-Tenías un celular?-gritó Tenten.**

**-No os lo había dicho?**

**Después de hablar un rato, colgó.**

**-Quién era?**

**-Era Shikamaru. Le ha dicho si podían venir a buscarnos.**

**-Y bien?**

**-Ha dicho que es muy problemático, así que o bien vamos andando o bien haciendo auto-stop.**

**-Maldito vago de M*****!-maldijo Tenten.**

**-No te enojes, Tenten. –dijo Lee- con el fuego de la juventud todo se consigue.**

**Lee levantó el pulgar como hace siempre, y un conductor, creyendo que hacía auto-stop, paró a recogerlos.**

**Resultó ser un autobús penitenciario que transportaba presas a la cárcel de Ciudad Inazuma.**

**El conductor les dejó pasar. **

**A Jiraiya le tocó sentarse con una de las mujeres, que le empezó a tirar los tejos.**

**-Pero mira tú qué mozo más majo tenemos aquí!-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.**

**Por una vez, Jiraiya no era el acosado. Aquel día aprendió una valiosa lección: Jamás en la vida volvió a hacer auto-stop.**

**Asuma, les enseñaba a las "señoritas" las ecografías de su bebé.**

**-No es una monada? Es clavadito a su papá!-dijo a punto de llorar de la emoción.**

**Los demás, iban a su rollo.**

**En la mansión Akatsuki:**

**-No la echas de menos?- le preguntó Hidan a Kakuzu.**

**-La verdad, es como si me faltara algo.**

**Hizo una pausa y añadió:**

**-Estoy preocupado.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque está lloviendo.**

**Itachi seguía en la alacena, todavía no había decidido qué champú comprar. Tobi y Kisame discutían en el salón con Deidara por el mando. Zetsu intentaba con todo su empeño en hacer la fotosíntesis. Sasori se releía el libro de Pinocho por vigésima vez en el día, y Pein y Konan, bueno… hacían todo lo posible por no suicidarse al estar rodeados de semejante "coro de gallinas".**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**La caravana se avería a mitad del trayecto!**

**La aldea más cercana es La Aldea de la Congoja (enemiga milenaria de la Villa A la Vista de la Hoja)**

**El alcalde es un viejo aficionado a fumar pipa?**

**Conozcan a Con Goja Mar U, el nieto del alcalde. Niño aficionado a vestirse de mujer.**

**Un pueblo como ese con hotel de 5 estrellas? El hotel Hyuga!**

**Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo: EN QUÉ PUEBLO INFAME NOS HEMOS METIDO?**


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón por tardar tanto, es que estoy algo liada con exámenes y casi no he tenido tiempo de estudiar!

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Lista y apunto. Disfrútenlo mientras puedan porque es posible que tarde en colgar el siguiente, hasta el miércoles o así. Lo siento, en serio.

**Capítulo 11**

Todavía no llevaban medio camino, cuando algo ocurrió: una mofeta se coló en la caravana y mordió unos cables, haciendo imposible volver a Ciudad Inazuma en esos momentos.

Ahora ya no llovía (gracias a Dios). Vieron cerca un cartel que ponía : ALDEA DE LA CONGOJA 2KM.

El entrenador propuso ir hasta allí por ver si podían ayudarles.

Ah, la Aldea de la Congoja… una bonita, tranquila y pacífica aldea enemiga milenaria de la Villa A la Vista de la Hoja.

Su alcalde, era un viejo muy, muy, muy, muy viejo, aficionado a fumar con pipa y que se la pasaba tocando las narices a quien pillaba. Su nombre era Sarutobi (lo de Saru (mono) se lo pusieron sus padres ya que al nacer parecía más un simio que un bebé, cosa que le sigue ocurriendo).

Este alcalde, era abuelo de un niño llamado Con Goja Mar U, (en un principio se iba a llamar Con Goja Mar U W 6545345 KK Tonto Toetyj, pero en el registro les tocó una tía borde por lo que se quedó en Con Goja Mar U a secas).

El niño era algo "rarito", tenía la insana afición de vestirse de mujer (se dice que lo heredó del abuelo).

Aquella tarde, Con Goja Mar U estaba paseando con sus dos mejores amigos: Udon y Moegi.

Udon era el típico amigo pardillo que siempre le anda colgando un moco y que las gafas son más grandes que su cara.

Moegi, es su única amiga, pero igual de extraña, ya que en vez de pelo parece llevar un par de barras de pan pasadas de una semana atrás.

Bueno, caminaban tranquilamente, cuando vieron llegar a los del Raimon. Fueron rapidamente en busca del alcalde.

-Venga, abuelito, que había mucha gente.

-Tranquilo, hijo. Mi cadera ya no es lo que era.

El viejo caminaba a duras penas, pero la pipa no se le soltaba aunque quisiera.

Los del Raimon les explicaron que necesitaban ayuda, el viejo, que veía en ellos turistas con dinero, intentó que se quedaran:

-Imposible, la carretera está cortada por nieve.

Estaban por lo menso a 35 grados.

-Vengan, los llevaré a nuestro mejor hotel.

Aquello era increíble, como un pueblo como ese podía tener aquel hotel de lujo?

El hotel se llamaba Hotel Hyuga, y pertenecía al jefe del clan Hyuga, que vivía en el hotel con sus dos hijas menores (Hinata y Hanabi) y su sobrino Neji, del que se tenía que hacer cargo ya que su padre muriera electrocutado cambiando una bombilla.

Hinata (la mayor de sus hijas) estaba en la entrada.

Era una chica muy linda, de ojos claros y pelo azulado. También cabe decir que era actriz profesional y que ostentaba varios récords mundiales: uno era el que consiguió en el Concurso Mundial de Lanzamiento de Ninjas Butaneros y otro el de Lanzamiento de Personas sin usar manos ni pies.

La chica llamó a su hermana, Hanabi. Esta era más gruñona, y también un poco lerdilla, la pobre.

Se puso a contarlos para ver cuantas habitaciones tenía que preparar.

-A ver… una, dos, tres, cuatro… mierda! Qué venía después del cuatro?

Después de una hora, al fin acabó.

El viejo alcalde se había quedado dormido de pie.

Neji, los condujo hasta sus cuartos. El chico era ciego, por lo que se la pegaba con todo los muebles de los corredores del hotel.

A pesar de su ceguera, Neji tenía un sueño: ser bailarín profesional y participar en Mira Quién Baila. Ya dominaba a la perfección la Patada Bisbal y la Macarena.

El entrenador Hibiki, comenzaba a asustarse, los chicos, se estaban asustando, las chicas, lo estaban hacía rato.

EN QUÉ PUEBLO INFAME SE HABÍAN IDO A METER?

Umi se despertó temprano y obligó a Tsunami a bajar con ella a desayunar.

Hinata les dijo que esperaran en el comedor.

A Umi le daban mal rollo los cuadros de las paredes, pero Tsunami no parecía percatarse, estaba más dormido que despierto.

Umi, decidió ir al baño sola, ya que el desayuno no venía.

Pasó un pasillo y giró a la derecha hacia otro pasillo. Pasó delante de una estatua siniestra. Paró. Se volvió a mirar y LA ESTATUA HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!

Estaba asustada. Notó algo detrás suya y se giró lentamente.

En el comedor Tsunami se sobresaltó al oír un grito. Umi no estaba.

En el próximo capítulo:

La estatua está viva?

Quién es Kakamaru?

Los del grupo de apoyo encerrados en un camión de la basura.

Zetsu, el temible rey Lechuga?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaaa!xD

Gomen, gomen!

He estado petada de exámenes! No he tenido tiempo para escribir! Además, porfin encontré en mi ciudad una tienda donde venden manga! Ya me he podido comprar hasta el tomo 11 de Full metal Alchemist!

Bueno, a lo que iba, aquí os dejo el capítulo 12!

Hoy, con las apariciones estelares de:

-Yo misma en el papel de Andreamarealevantalapataymea-Cho.

-Giovanni Flores (mi compañero de pupitre y el autor de la historia de Zetsu que va al final del cap.) como Giovanninni Bananinni.

-Rocío Domínguez (mi comp. de atrás) como Rocíomíolíocuncríovaifrío.

-Marta Parada (la de al lado de Rocío) como Martikuchinpán.

Espero que les guste y váyanme dando su opinión: Con quien dejo a Umi? Tsunami o Aphrodi? No puedo escoger…

CAPITULO 12

Umi estaba aterrorizada. La estatua era la de una persona, con las manos en los bolsillos, gafas negras redondas y una gabardina que le cubría el rostro.

-Te he asustado?- dijo la estatua.

-Ha… ha… habla!

Umi gritó y salió corriendo. Al cruzar de nuevo la esquina al otro pasillo se encontró a Tsunami.

-Qué ocurre?

-La estatua!

-Qué?

-La estatua habla!

-Qué estatua?

-Loa del pasillo.

Tsunami se asomó y no vio nada.

-Vamos al comedor…-dijo Umi.

Tsunami no entendía nada.

Se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa.

-Estás bien?

-Creo… que estoy perdiendo la cabeza…- dijo y su cabeza salió corriendo (que no, que es coña )

-Creo que no, yo también la veo.

La estatua estaba sentada a la mesa.  
Hinata entró en el comedor.

-La… estatua…

-Qué estatua?-preguntó Hinata- No es una estatua.

-No soy una estatua! Soy Shino- se quejó.

-Anda, no me acordaba de que venías a desayunar.

-Por qué todos se olvidan de mi?

Shino se fue a un rincón a llorar.

-Sólo mis insectos me entienden…

Umi se alegró de que sólo fuera un niño ignorado y no una estatua parlante.

De repente, irrumpió un chaval vestido como un esquimal, a pesar del calor que hacía.

Le seguía un perro.

-Kiba! Te dije que no dejaras entrar aquí a Kakamaru.

-Kakamaru?

-Es mi perro.

-Y por qué se llama así?

No necesitó respuesta, el perro dejó un bonito regalo sobre la alfombra.

-Ya veo…

-Llama a Neji para que venga a recogerlo.

-No va a venir, está jugando con su Barbie.

Umi y Tsunami se largaron de allí. Ya no tenían hambre.

Mientras, en la entrada de Ciudad Inazuma, el autobús de la prisión dejó a los del grupo de apoyo. Estaban tan mareados, que se cayeron unos encima de otros en la cuneta de la carretera.

Un camión de basura que pasaba por allí, los confundió con un montón de ropa vieja (el conductor era pariente de Itachi, por eso no veia un burro a tres pasos), y los recogió para llevarlos al vertedero.

-Pero a qué huele?

-Esta vez no he sido yo, lo juro- dijo Yamato.

Tenten era claustrofóbica, y cuando vio cerrarse el camión, le dio un ataque de pánico.

Ni si quiera podía agarrar bien su bazooka.

Pero, algo ocurrió con Yamato.

El camión pasaba por delante de una fábrica de madera sonde talaban árboles. Su vena terrorista salió a flote.

Sus ojos echaban chispas. Agarró el bazooka de Tenten y abrió un boquete en el techo del camión. Apuntó a la fábrica y… No le quedaba munición!

Mientras, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Sakura y Choji, habían salido a pasear por la Ciudad Inazuma, y se encontraron con una de esas bandas callejeras tan "chungas".

Eran los Peinchin Kings!

El grupo estaba compuesto por:

Martikuchinpán, famosa por su súper ataque de enamorar a la gente; Rocíomíolíocuncríovaifrío, conocida porque la gente se ahogaba al intentar decir su nombre; Andreamarealevantalapataymea, conocida por hacer concursos con Rocíomíolíocuncríovaifrío para ver quién decía su nombre más rápido; y el líder de la banda, Giovanninni Bananinni, famoso por sus chistes malos y sus numerosos intentos de ligar (sólo ligar, nunca se ha comido un rosco, y , probablemente, nunca lo hará)

Aquello iba a ser una lucha a muerte entre bandas!

Cerca de allí, en la casa-akatsuki, en el jardín, Sasori y Tobi le habían contado un cuento a Zetsu para dormir la siesta. A causa de eso, Zetsu tuvo una pesadilla:

_En un lugar muy, muy, muy (elevado a infinito) en un ruinoso castillo, vivía un rey muy, muy, muy (otra vez elevado al infinito) malvado, que obligaba a sus súbditos a comer todo el día lechuga._

_Un día, una vieja bruja llamada Chijo lo convirtió en lechuga, y desde entonces fue conocido como: Zetsu, el malvado rey Lechuga._

_Empezó a cogerle gustillo a eso de comerse a sus súbditos y con los miembros que le sobraban se hizo un negocio con los hospitales. Ah, también le vendía corazones a Kakuzu (con esto ganaba bastante pasta)._

_Pero un día, un niñita llegó al reino, que confundiéndolo con una lechuga (vinagre y aceite en mano) se hizo con él una rica ensalada._

En el próximo capítulo:

Los Peichin Kings VS EL grupo de Naruto.

Qué duras pruebas les esperan?

Quién es el loco que vive en el vertedero?

Tenten secuestrada por un ejército de enanos de jardín?

Todo y más en el próximo capitulo!


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, ya cuelgo el capítulo 13, aprovéchenlo bien, porque no actualizo hasta después del puente…

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Los quiero a tods!

CAPITULO 13

Zetsu se despertó sudando. Era media tarde y el sol pegaba fuerte.

Cerca de allí, en un callejón, al lado de un contenedor donde desde hacía varios días yacían los restos de una pizza del Pizza-móvil, el grupo de Naruto y los Peichin Kings habían comenzado un duelo, sólo quedaría en pie el más fuerte.

Shikamaru y Andreamarealevantalapataymea, se miraban fijamente, esperando el próximo movimiento. Si las miradas matasen estos dos se fulminaban el uno al otro…

Shikamaru prosiguió con un rápido y ágil movimiento de muñeca. Cuatro.

-Cuatro… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

-Diablos!- maldijo Andreamarealevantalapataymea.

-Ja! De oca a oca tiro porque me toca y caigo en la casilla del ganador! Chúpate esa!

De la emoción Shikamaru tiró el tablero de la oca al suelo. Por la parte de atrás se podía leer perfectamente: "De 0 a 8 años".

El siguiente reto, era por parejas, oséase, Sakura e Ino VS Martikuchinpán y Rocíomíolíocuncríovaifrío.

Era la última ronda del desafío número 2: "El Twister". Iban empatando esta última jugada lo decidiría todo.

-Mano derecha en rojo!

El equipo de los Peichin Kings, lo realizó sin problemas, pero Sakura al hacerlo pisó a Ino y empezaron a discutir, por lo que perdieron el equilibrio .

-Punto para los Peichin Kings.

Estaban empatados. Sólo quedaba una última prueba. Era algo… muy, muy… escalofriante. Tan escalofriante que un millón de escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo sólo de pensarlo.

Era el turno de Naruto y Giovaninni Bananinni. Se miraron fijamente, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Uno- comenzó Naruto.

-Dos- siguió Giovaninni.

-Tres…

Naruto temblaba, Giovaninni, también. Se llenaron de valor y dijeron a la vez:

-Piedra, papel, tijera!

La suerte estaba echada.

Naruto, sacó tijera, Giovaninni, papel.

-Sí! Toma! –exclamó Giovaninni.

-Estás tonto?- le dijo Rocíomíolíocuncríovaifrío – Que hemos perdido, soplagaitas!

-.

Giovaninni lloraba como un bebé al que le han quitado su chupete.

-Vamos, Naruto- dijo Sakura.- Estos no saben ni hacer lo O con un canuto.

Sai la miró extrañado (el pobre no era muy bueno con las frases hechas), como la vez que le había dicho que a Choji le gustaba más comer, que a un tonto un lápiz.

-Luego te explico.

Y continuaron su camino, luego de la dura batalla.

En realidad, los Peichin Kings, hacían eso casi todos los días, y siempre perdían. Y no vayan a pensar que se enfrentaban a tipos duros, no. Les habían ganado, entre otros, un grupo de abuelitas, unos niños de 3 a 5 años, y hasta unos gatitos que encontraran en el vertedero municipal.

Giovaninni, para tranquilizarse, comenzó a cantar la canción que usaba para ligar.

-Tuna, tuna, tuna… como ninguna, yo te cojo una aceituna…

Se imaginarán por qué nunca se ha comido un rosco.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el vertedero donde vivían esos lindos gatitos, estaban los del grupo de apoyo.

Que, como el conductor también era duro de oído, y no había oído cuando volaron el camión con el bazooka, siguió conduciendo. Todos estaban desmayados por el fuerte olor.

Allí, vivía un loco. Un loco que se creía negro, pero en realidad era blanco y al que le gustaba llevar gafas de acosador.

Se llamaba Ebisu, y tenía un ejército de enanitos de jardín que estaban a sus órdenes.

(No se crean lo de ejército, en realidad sólo eran 7).

A todos les había puesto un nombre conforme a su personalidad (pobre, creía que estaban vivos).

Uno era Mecagoentó, el del mal carácter que se pasaba el día maldiciendo (sería Jashinista?) Otro, el tímido, m´`as conocido como Nomemires Nomemires, muy amigo de Meduermohastadepie, que lo único que hacía era dormir. Despues estaba Nosabe Nocontesta, que no poodía hablar (eso sí, oír bien que oía, porque menudas orejas tenía el tío). Dosmasdos Soncuatro, el listillo del grupo, eso creía él, porque no sabía ni encender una bombilla, y por último, los favoritos de Ebisu, Tehechotodoslosmocos Encima, que siempre estaba constipado, y Fumoybebo Yfelizmequedo, que de tanto que llevaba encima, no paraba de reír.

Estaba Ebisu paseando con su "ejército" , que los llevaba en una carreta vieja a la que le faltaba una rueda, cuando vieron al los del grupo de apoyo inconscientes.

Ebisu metió a Tenten en la carreta, donde los enanitos. Los enanitos estaban felices (¿?) ¡Habían encontrado a su Blancanieves!

En el próximo capítulo:

Tenten vuela todo otra vez por los aires?

Por fin se marchan de la Aldea de La Con Goja!

Umi y Tsunami están extraños… que ha ocurrido?

Kakuzu comportándose como u nverdadero hermano mayor?

Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ay! Por fin puedo actualizar. Perdonen otra vez estuve enferma!**

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta con el cap. 14!**

**Lean y ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Capítulo 14**

**Cuando Tenten despertó y e dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, su otra personalidad, la de terrorista, se apoderó de ella.**

**Con sus escasos conocimientos alquímicos (que aprendió de unos hermanos vagabundos, el mayor, un niño tapón con muy mala leche y con un brazo y una pierna hechos de andamios reciclados, un tal Eduardo; y el pequeño, Alfonso, un chaval al que le gustaba ir vestido con un cosplay del Hombre de Hojalata del Mago de Oz), y transmutó unas bombas de la primera guerra mundial que había en el basurero para fabricarse un munición para el bazooka. Voló todo otra vez por los aires. De casualidad, tanto ella como sus compañeros fueron a parar donde los del grupo de Naruto.**

**Aquella tarde, la caravana de repuesto fue a recoger a los del Raimon a la Aldea de la Con Goja. **

**Los del Raimon se despidieron de los ¿amables? Patrones y fueron a la plaza del pueblo donde estaba la caravana.**

**Umi subió. Vio que Aphrodi estaba solo.**

**-Te importa que me siente?- le preguntó Umi.**

**-Claro. El sitio está libre.**

**-Gracias.**

**El autocar arrancó. Aphrodi notaba que Umi estaba rara, y que Tsunami también. **

**Desde que el resto del equipo se levantara, ninguno de los dos apenas había hablado y parecían evitarse.**

**-Te ocurre algo?**

**-Eh?**

**-Digo… no sé, no era que ibas con Tsunami?**

**-Ya, bueno, no importa. Me apetecía ir contigo-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.**

**Aphrodi decidió no insistir más, se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema delicado. Pero, qué ocurría exactamente?**

**Llegaron a Ciudad Inazuma, parecía que había ocurrido algo en el vertedero municipal, donde Ebisu lloraba al ver morir a sus queridos enanitos (vamos, que se estaban achicharrando). **

**En el patio del colegio, esperaban los padres de todos los chicos y chicas, incluso los del entrenador Hibiki (que no, que es coña ****), para recogerlos.**

**Umi bajó y buscó a su hermano. No estaba.**

**Suspiró.**

**-Como siempre… ni si quiera ha venido…**

**-No te preocupes –le dijo Aphrodi- , a mí tampoco me han venido a recoger. Mis padres trabajan en el extranjero. Quieres que te acompañe?**

**-Pues…**

**No pudo contestar, ya que una cosa de pelo blanco se abría paso entre la gente llamándola. La cogió y la abrazó fuertemente.**

**-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos…**

**-Hidan… Hidan…- dijo casi sin poder respirar- Que seme salen las tripas! Qué no respirooooo!**

**-Uy… gomen, gomen…**

**Hidan la soltó. Aphrodi reía al contemplar la escena.**

**-Qué tal las cosas por casa?**

**-Bueno… nada nuevo. Kakuzu sufrió un infarto de los suyos.**

**Aphrodi se sobresaltó.**

**-Ah… por qué de esta vez?**

**-Fue al ver la factura de los champús de Itachi que al no decidirse, se compró los dos.**

**-Era visto…**

**Aphrodi no entendía nada.**

**-Sufre un infarto y habláis de ello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?**

**-En Kakuzu es muy frecuente.-aclaró Hidan.**

**-Ah… vale, supongo.**

**-Si se cuidara un poco más…-dijo Umi- Cualquier día se nos va pal' otro barrio.**

**-No te preocupes, nena. Si se muere, me tienes a mí. No soy tu hermano postizo?**

**-Sí, es cierto. Bueno, nos vamos?**

**-Su casa me pilla de paso, voy con ustedes- dijo Aphrodi.**

**-Vale.**

**Ya llevaban una hora en casa; Umi estaba en su cuarto, pensando, cuando Kakuzu entró sin llamar.**

**Cerró la puerta y la miró fijamente.**

**-Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó.**

**-Nada…-respondió Umi.**

**-Sí, te ocurre algo. Llevas ya una hora en casa y no has venido a darme la lata.**

**-Eres un estúpido-le espetó-Qué más te da a ti lo que me pase?**

**-Soy tu hermano mayor.**

**-Hermano mayor! Desde cuando te has comportado tú como un hermano mayor?**

**-Ves como te ocurre algo?**

**Kakuzu se sentó en la cama al lado de Umi.**

**-Déjame en paz! Hoy… no ha sido un buen día.**

**De repente, Kakuzu hizo algo que llevaba años sin hacer, la abrazó.**

**-Si alguien te hace algo,-le dijo- dímelo, porque lo reviento de una somanta a palos.**

**-No, si… soy yo la que he causado el daño… otra vez.**

**Hidan abrió la puerta, y contempló la escena.**

"**Kakuzu abrazando a Umi? Esto es más raro que un perro verde, en gayumbos estampados de cerdos voladores, comiendo zanahorias."- pensó Hidan.**

**-Etto… Konan dice que ya está la cena.**

**Bajaron al primer piso, y lo que vieron hizo pensar a Hidan que, definitivamente, estaba delirando.**

**Tobi, Deidara, Kisame y Sasori estaban jugando a un extraño juego, y por alguna razón, Sasori estaba en medio del salón, vestido de hawaiana, bailando el hula-hula (o como se escriba) con cara de: Tierra trágame!**

**Tobi le acompañaba con palmas y Kisame y Deidara se partían de risa y lo gravaban para colgarlo en Youtube.**

**El vídeo llegó a estar entre los 10 más vistos de Internet.**

**(N/A: Sasori es todo un espectáculo! En serio, imagínenselo vestido con un sujetador de coco y una falda de hierba! Yo pagaría por ver eso!)**

**Tsunami estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, mirando a las estrellas. Apretaba los puños con rabia.**

**-Por qué…? Yo creía que… Supongo que no puedo competir con un ángel.**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Aphrodi acompaña a Umi a las tumbas de sus padres.**

**Itachi confunde a Konan con Umi?**

**Aceptará Aphrodi ser el ángel de la guarda de Umi?**

**Todo y más en el próximo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola de nuevo!  
Para empezar avisarles que es probable que este sea el último capítulo que cuelgue hasta después de Navidad porque creo que no voy a poder actualizar…. Snif, snif…

Pos nada, eso y gracias a todos por los reviews.

Nota para Miki-chan: en estas vacaciones intentaré empezar el RoyxEd, no prometo nada, pero intentaré intentarlo.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Umi caminaba pesadamente hacia el colegio, estaba muerta de sueño.

-Ah… - dijo bostezando- Olvidaba lo mal que se duerma con Kuzu-kun…

-Tú te lo buscaste. Por cierto,-le dijo Hidan- Este año no podré acompañarte a la tumba de tus padres…

-Em? Mierda!... Bueno, es igual, ya encontraré a alguien.

Llegaron a clase y cada uno se fue a su sitio.

-Vaya, hoy pareces más animada- le dijo Aphrodi sonriéndole.

-Sí… pero Hidan ya me estropeó la mañana.

-Por qué?

-Porque el sábado tengo que ir a ver a mis padres el sábado y no tengo quién me acompañe… ya que le bakka de Hidan no puede venir conmigo…

-Eh! –se quejó el albino- Lo de bakka se lo llamas a tu hermano, si te deja.

-Dejar, no me deja, pero yo se lo llamo igual. En fin, a lo mejor le pregunto a…

-Yo puedo ir contigo- se ofreció Aphrodi.

-En serio?

-Claro! No tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Al oír eso el poco orgullo que le quedaba a Tsunami, y la poca autoestima, se rompieron.

Recordó que Tachi le había dicho que el amor era raro, pero no había mencionado lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser.

La semana pasó y llegó el sábado.

Sonó el timbre de la casa de los Akatsuki's.

Aphrodi llevaba ya un rato esperando allí fuera, pero le había costado decidirse a llamar. Por alguna razón, estaba nervioso. Iba a ser aquello una cita? No podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

Le abrió Itachi y lo invitó a pasar.

Itachi subió al primer piso a buscar a Umi.

-Eh, Umi, te han venido a buscar.

-Yo no soy Umi, soy Konan.

-Ah, perdona.

-Deja, ya la aviso yo.

Umi bajó corriendo quedándose asombrada a ver a Aphrodi. Estaba muy guapo, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y una chaqueta granate.

Él también se sorprendió al verla con un vestido granate (también) que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

-Estás… muy… guapa…-balbuceó el chico.

-Tú también.

A Aphrodi le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Umi en ropa ligera de dormir (la acampada) y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-Je, je… vamos a juego- dijo Umi.

-Sí… bueno, nos vamos.

´-Sí, tenemos que coger el metro. El pueblo de mis padres está a un par de horas, pero antes quiero ir a por flores.

Ya, en el pueblo…

-Vaya… qué bonito.

-Verdad? Si quieres cerca de aquí hay un lago, luego podemos ir hasta allí.

-Vale.

-Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Se pusieron a caminar por el pueblo, hasta llegar al cementerio.

-Por que venimos al cementerio?

-A ver a mis padres. Hoy hace seis años que murieron.

-Oh, vaya… no lo sabía.

-Tranquilo, no importa.

Cuando llegaron a las tumbas, Umi retiró las flores del año anterior y puso las nuevas.

Después de ir a comer, se dirigieron al lago, tal y como habían acordado.

Era un lugar muy tranquilo, no había nadie y estaba rodeado de naturaleza (que feliz estaría allí Yamato). No era demasiado grande, la gente solo iba allí a coger agua.

Umi se descalzó y se sentó en la orilla, metiendo los pies en el agua.

Aphrodi, que también tenía calor, se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó la camisa y se sentó a su lado, pero sin descalzarse.

-Que lugar tan agradable…- dijo Aphrodi- Dime… qué te ha ocurrido con Tsunami?

-Nada, en serio… Es sólo que… discutimos y… está molesto conmigo.

-Por qué discutieron?

-Pues… es que él… y yo… buf!

Umi suspiró, le ponía triste hablar de eso.

-Lo siento, he dicho algo que te ha molestado?

-No, en serio –dijo intentando sonreír-. Estoy perfectamente, de verdad.

-Eso no es lo que dicen tus ojos.

La agarró de la barbilla para mirarle a la cara.

-No puedes mentirme… -le dijo.

-Es que los ángeles tenéis detector de mentiras?

-Los… ángeles? Soy un ángel?

-No lo eres?

-Por ti, soy lo que haga falta.

-Serías mi ángel de la guarda?

-Claro, por qué no?

Aphrodi, que no la había soltado, se acercó a ella con intención de besarla, pero a escasos milímetros de los labios de Umi, se detuvo y sonrió con malicia.

-Hay que darse prisa. Vamos a perder el metro.

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. pero como siempre les dejaré un adelanto, para que se preparen a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad! Que no me voy para siempre… solo serán 15 días o así… Espérenme, volveré! Muajajajajajajajajajaj…. xD

En el próximo capítulo:

Habrá beso o no?

Orochimaru pasando la aspiradora al salón en su guarida?

Qué hace Kidomaru leyendo la Cuore*?

Todo y más en el próximo capítulo!

*La Cuore es una revista de cotilleos muy famosa en España (mi país). Por si alguien no lo sabe!


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí estoy de vuelta… Gracias por esperarme!

Bien, aquí les dejo el cap. 16.

Les aviso de que ya acabé el fic a sucio y tendrá unos… 25 capítulos… Así k aun hay fic de sobra…

Lean y dejen reviews!

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Umi tardó un rato en asimilar lo ocurrido. Se levantó y siguió a Aphrodi mientras intentaba calzarse malamente.

-Eh, espérame!-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no caerse.

-Venga, apura.

-Aphrodi!

Volvieron al pueblo, camino a la estación.

-Espera, que me quedo atrás! Ey!

Al final Umi logró alcanzarlo.

-Eh, que todavía queda una hora para que salga el metro!-dijo Umi.

A Aphrodi le divertía el enfado de Umi. Sonrió y dijo inocentemente:

-Lo sé.

-Qué? Eres… eso... ha sido muy cruel…

Umi le echó la lengua.

-Bakka!

-Estás enfadada?

Umi le dio la espalda.

Aphrodi se le acerco y la abrazó.

-Sigues enfadada?

-Mm… puede…

Aphrodi, esta vez sí, la besó.

-Ahora?

-Ps… no sé…

La volvió a besar.

-Vale, ya no estoy enfadada.

EN LA GUARIDA DE OROCHIMARU:

Quedaban tres días para el concierto, y Tayuya seguía sin encontrar su flauta, por lo que Kimimaro le tuvo que hacer una sacándose una costilla.

Además, Kabuto, llevaba toda la semana sin poder sentarse por el "castigo" de Porrochimaru.

Este, estaba en el salón, pasando la aspiradora, ya que Sasuke había estado entrenando su Chi-chidori dentro de la guarida.

El timbre sonó y Orochimaru fue a abrir.

-Quién puede ser?

Afuera, había un chico adolescente, vestido con una gorra violeta y una camiseta del mismo color que ponía: P.H.

-Pizza Hobbi!-gritó el chico.

-No he pedido ninguna pizza.

-No es esto la guarida secreta de Orochimaru?

-Mm… sí… cómo la has encontrado si es secreta?

-Etto… señor… hay carteles anunciándolo por toda la calle.

Era cierto, por toda la calle había puesto carteles con luces que ponían: Guarida secreta de Orochimaru, y flechas que indicaban el camino.

Porrochimaru miró con furia al pizzero.

-Me ves cara de tonto, chico?

-Pe…pero… - el pizzero estaba asustado.

Dejó la pizza y se marchó corriendo.

-Ey! Que no te he pagado!

El chico no lo oyó ya que solo se preocupaba por huir de ese sitio.

Al final, la pizza se la comió Hirobo que era quién la había pedido.

Kin, Dosu y Zaku, se habían enterado de que los de la Villa A la Vista de La Hoja estaban en la ciudad, gracias a sus amigos los Peichin Kings y se preparaban para un posible ataque comiendo Choko Krispies (o como coños se escriba).

Por otra parte, Kidomaru se lavaba los dientes, mientras jugaba con la Nintendo, leía la Cuore y le calcetaba una bufanda a su novia (Kidomaru tiene novia?), ventajas de tener 6 brazos).

Sakón discutía con su otra cabeza y Sasuke hacía lo que mejor se le daba: acabar de vengarse para planificar su próxima venganza.

DOMINGO POR LA MAÑANA EN CIUDAD INAZUMA:

Umi se levantó temprano. Salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad, ya que los demás Akatsuki's dormían, menos Tobi, que se levantaba temprano los domingos para ver los Teletubbies. Tobi, admiraba a Po (el teletubbie rojo) casi tanto como a su Deidara-sempai.

Bueno, eso, que Umi salió a la calle a primera hora.

Caminó hasta llegar a la Torre Inazuma. Allí, estaba Endo entrenando con ruedas de camión como de costumbre.

-Buenos días. Le dijo Endo haciendo un descanso en su é haces aquí tan temprano?

-Nada… solo paseo… Y tú?

-Estoy entrenando.

-Te importa que te acompañe?

-Claro!

Diez minutos después Umi estaba por los suelos casi sin respiración.

-Ah… esto es… una tortura…

-Je, es que mis entrenamientos son muy duros…

-Fijo que a Hidan le encantaban.

-Por qué?

-Le va el sado…

Endo se sentó a su lado y empezó a partirse de risa, hasta el punto de que casi lloraba.

-De que te ríes?

-Es que… tienes unos amigos un poco raros, Umi.

-Ya… todos dicen lo mismo…

Umi también comenzó a reír.

Ambos reían, por lo que no se percataron de la llegada de otros dos chicos.

Se dieron cuenta cuando comenzaron a discutir.

-Lo ves? Qué te había dicho?-dijo el primero de forma fría y calmada.

-Joder! Por qué siempre tienes que tener razón?- el otro parecía más temperamental y alterable.

-Cállate- le dijo el otro de forma seca- me das dolor de cabeza.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así a mí? Al gran Burn!

Hasta aquí el cap. De hoy! Espero que les haya gustado...

Y como siempre, el adelanto:

En el próximo capítulo:

Burn se enamora de Umi?

Kisame se echó de novia a una merluza?

Sasuke deja una notita en la nevera para avisar a Orochimaru de que se va a vengar de Itachito?

Todo y más en el próximo capítulo.

Y como extra, les dejo una canción que escribí sobre Planilandia (Sakura). Nota: no la leas si eres fan de Sakura.

Es una versión de la canción de Bob Esponja.

Quién es gorda, fea y baca burra?

Planilandia!

Al emo vengador se quiso tirar!

Planilandia!

Si lo que queréis es a una tonta ver!

Planilandia!

Igual que los burros sabe rebuznar!

Planilandia!

Planilandia, Planilandia… Planilandia… Se murió!

Muajajajajajajajajaja!

Nota: El emo vengador es Sasuke (por si alguien no lo ha pillado).


	17. Chapter 17

Hola otra vez!

Ayer hice mi primer examen de historia del trimestre... Deséenme suerte!

Ahora vamos a lo que vamos...

Aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 17!^^

Lean y disfruten!

**CAPÍTULO 17**

El primero era un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules, y el segundo de pelo rojo y ojos marrones.

-Gazell, Burn? –preguntó Endo extrañado.

-Los... conoces?

-Sí.

Endo se acercó a ellos y Umi lo siguió. los chicos seguían discutiendo.

-Etto... Chicos?

-Sí?-dijeron a la vez dejando la discusión.

-Hola.-los saludó Endo. Hizo una pausa y añadió:-Por qué discuten?

-Porque Burn se empeñó en que estarías en el campo de la ribera, y yo estaba seguro de que estarías aquí. Como siempre, yo tenía razón. Aunque... tenías razón, Burn-le dijo al pelirrojo-... está acompañado.

-Y qué bien acompañado...- dijo Burn-Qué hay, guapa?

Umi estaba alucinando.

-No quieres un autógrafo del gran Burn? Te lo hago en cualquier sitio. EN CUALQUIERA!

-Eh? Y decías que yo tenía amigos raros...

Burn seguía insistiendo, y sacó a Umi de los nervios hasta tal punto que la chica le golpeó en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-Vaya, eres dura, eh?-le dijo el pelirrojo todavía en el suelo-. Pero dura, dura, dura...

-Dish...-Umi se estaba cansando de Burn.(Esto del dish va dedicado a Mikki-chan).

-Creo que... me he enamorado... – dijo Burn y se agarró a la pierna de Umi.

-Ah! Suéltame!

Gazell suspiró.

-Vamos, suéltala- le dijo.

-No quiero! Sales conmigo, guapa?

-Oh, mierda!-Umi había perdido los nervios, no sabía qué hacer- Por qué iba a salir con un tío que parece llevar la cabeza en llamas? Ahhh...

-Cof, cof! Pero esto qué es?

Umi reconoció la voz de su hermano y giró la cabeza.

-Kuzu-kun... Kakuzu! Hermano! Ayúdame!

Por una vez se sentía aliviada de verlo.

Kakuzu se acercó amenazador a Burn y lo levantó del suelo.

-Algún problema con mi hermana?

Burn negó con la cabeza.

-Así me gusta.

Lo soltó, y por alguna razón salió corriendo.

-Eh? WTF?-se preguntó Umi.

De repente apareció Hidan.

-Eh, nena has visto a Kakuzu?

-Por?

-Es que necesito dinero para ir al Jashin-center.

-Pues...

-Bah, da igual. Ya lo encontraré.

Se marchó casi tan rápido como Kakuzu.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de los chicos Umi aprovechó para escabullirse del lugar.

-Bueno, adiós.

-'Ande vas?- le preguntó Endo.

-Es que... estoy muy ocupada... tengo que... mirar cómo crece la hierba del jardín, y después darle de comer a li llama.

-Ah, vale... Espera, qué?

Pero Umi ya se había ido.

Umi continuó corriendo. De repente, se encontró con un camión que estaba parado.

Era de un circo y había un montón de cosas: payasos, equilibristas, ponis-elefantes, cochinillos de indias, ratas-come-barquillo y hasta una serpiente africana con pelo y pelirroja!

La chica se quedó mirando un rato y luego continuó con su camino.

(N/A: no pregunten porqué puse la semejante aberración de lo del circo...era tarde... estaba cansada...)

En su casa, por alguna razón, no había nadie. De la nevera colgaban notas de los Akatsuki's que decían a dónde habían ido.

Konan, había ido a participar en un concurso de Origami; Pein había ido con ella, porque cerca de donde se celebraba el concurso había una exposición de cortinas de baño, su afición secreta (de dónde creen si no que sacó el diseño de las capas de los Akatsukis?).

Sasori había ido al bosque a por madera para sus marionetas.

Zetsu blanco, había ido al campo a recoger flores, y Zetsu negro había ido al cine (es esto posible?)

Kakuzu escapaba de Hidan y Hidan perseguía a Kakuzu (todo por diecidoce dólares).

Kisame había ido al acuario, porque se había echado novia (una merluza muy... ¿sexy?) y iba a conocer a sus padres, oséase, a sus suegros.

Deidara había ido al salón de belleza a teñirse el pelo porque ya se le notaban las raíces... sí, es rubio de bote.

Y Tobi se fuera as ver una representación en directo de... Lazy Town!

Umi subió a su cuarto, y se puso a hacer los deberes. De repente el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Bajó a abrir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta voló por los aires. Umi se asustó.

Pero esta vez, no había sido Tenten, si no...

EN LA GUARIDA DE PORROCHIMARU:

Porrochimaru ya había terminado de aspirar el salón, así que se piso a buscar a Sasuke para echarle la bronca por haber acabado el papel higiénico y no haber puesto otro rollo.

Pero Sasuke no estaba.

Había dejado una nota en la nevera:

"Etto... mm... he ido a vengarme de Itachi. No sé cuándo volveré, no me esperen para cenar.

Firmado: Sasuke.

Nota: Perdón por lo del papel higiénico. Ah, y se han acabado los cereales con fibra."

-Mm... ha ido a ver a Itachi-kun? Eso puede ser problemático...-(Frase que le robó a Shikamaru)- Tendré que ir a buscarlo... Diablos! Justo ahora que empezaba la novela...

Aphrodi se dirigía a casa de Umi. Al llegar vio la puerta abierta y a Umi de pie en la entrada con cara de haber visto algo traumático.

-Qué ha pasado?

-Etto...

Umi estaba desconcertada.

Bien, pos hasta aquí el cap. de hoy Espero que les haya gustado...

En el capítulo siguiente:

Qué tiene que hacer Sasuke más urgente que vengarse de Itachito?

Umi y Aphrodi secuestrados por Orochimaru?

Itachi en Las Vegas?

Todo y más en el siguiente capítulo... No se lo pierdan!^^


	18. Chapter 18

Holaaaaaaa! Ah… estoy nerviosa… todavía no me han dicho la nota del examen de historia… además mañana tengo dos: de religión (ag… pero en nuestro insti es obligatoria) y de música… de músicas asiáticas… Incluída la Japonesa! Me encanta este tema!

Bueno, ahora a lo que vamos… aquí les dejo el capítulo 18… lean, disfruten, rían hasta mearse de risa y, sobretodo… DEJEN REVIEWS!

CAPÍTULO 18

Anteriormente:

La puerta voló por los aires, pero esta vez, no era Tenten, si no…

Sasuke!

-Pero qué…?

Sasuke permanecía en la entrada de la casa, con cara de enfado.

-Tú eres…- dijo Umi- … El hermano Emo de Itachi, no?

-Dónde…?- Sasuke parecía tener dificultades para hablar.

-Sí?

-Dónde está…?

-Dónde está qué?

-Dónde está… EL BAÑO?

-Em… etto… al fondo a la derecha.

Sasuke entró corriendo en la casa, y entró en el baño. Umi se quedó de pie donde estaba, todavía sin entender muy bien lo ocurrido.

En ese momento llegó Aphrodi.

-Qué ha… pasado?

-Etto… no estoy segura…

Se oyó al fondo del pasillo el ruido de la cisterna y Sasuke salió del baño. Parecía aliviado.

Se acercó a Umi.

-Dónde está Itachi?

-Pues no lo sé… no dejó ninguna nota en la nevera…

-Diablos!

De la rabia pegó un puñetazo contra la casa y rompió un trozo de pared.

Pero… dónde estaba Itachi?

Pues resulta, que había salido a dar un paseo, y al tropezar con un gato muerto, cayó y sus lentes recién graduadas, se fueron por una alcantarilla. Él continuó su paseo, sin apenas poder ver a donde iba. Después de tomar el ferrocarril, un avión, un barco, varios coches y tres autobuses, por alguna razón, llegó a las Vegas. Aunque él no sabía dónde estaba, sólo veía un montón de luces borrosas que lo asustaban y empezó a llorar por su osito de peluche: Teddy Uchiha, que había dejado en casa y porque tenía el pelo sucio y no tenía donde lavárselo.

-Diablos!-volvió a decir Sasuke.

Salió de la casa con intención de marcharse, pero se volvió y dijo:

-Perdón por lo de la puerta. Ah, y lo de la pared… y… no queda papel en el baño… Ah, y cuando vuelva Itachi dile que le dejé una sorpresita… Muajajajajaja.

-Quién es este tío?- preguntó Aphrodi.

-Pues…

No pudo terminar la frase, Orochimaru apareció. Por alguna razón llevaba puesto un delantal de ama de casa.

-Sasuke! Cómo te atreves a ir en busca de Itachi y no llevarme, eh?

-Pero…

Orochimaru y el emo vengador comenzaron a discutir. Umi no les prestaba atención, ya que le preocupaban otras cosas.

-A Kakuzu le va a dar otro infarto. Cuando vea esto… ME MATA!

Aphrodi se había quedado sin palabras.

-Te voy a poner a fregar la guarida de arriba abajo… -Sasuke lo ignoraba- Me oyes, niño?

Orochimaru sacó la kusanagi (su espada) , pero tropezó y fue a parar a la cabeza de Umi dejándola inconsciente.

-Oh, vaya… -dijo Sasuke.

Aphrodi intentaba reanimarla.

-Qué lata! Ahora tendremos que llevárnosla. Y a ese también, lo ha visto todo…

-Bueno… qué más da!

Golpeó a Aphrodi y se los llevaron a la guarida.

Sasuke, que era muy responsable, dejó una nota en la, destrozada, puerta de la casa para los demás Akatsukis. Cuando llegaron, se asustaron al ver todo destrozado.

Hasta Kakuzu, había dejado de pensar en dinero!

Hidan, vio la nota en la puerta tirada.

-Mm… aquí hay una nota.-dijo- Parece del hermano de Itachi.

(N/A: Itachi era el único que todavía no había vuelto)

-A ver… dice lo siguiente:

"Esta mañana vine a ver al bakka de Itachi, Orochimaru se enteró y vino también, y … bueno, que nos hemos llevado a Umi y a otro chico que estaba con ella… Eso es todo, creo… ah, sí, perdón por los destrozos… os pagaría los arreglos, pero Orochimaru me da la paga en vales descuento para la lavandería…

Firmado: Sasuke."

Kakuzu había salido del trance y estaba que echaba chispas.

-La madre que los P****Ó!

Hidan se imaginó el futuro: Kakuzu sacando su súper calculadora científica y echando cuentas de cuanto costaría arreglar todo aquello. Pero no ocurrió eso…

-Maldita sea!- dijo Kakuzu- Tienen a Umi!

Golpeó de la impotencia la pared y la casa acabó viniéndose abajo casi por completo.

-Eh, por atrás pone algo más… "También tenemos el dólar de Kakuzu"

A Kakuzu le dio un infarto y tuvieron que llevárselo al hospital.

Pein y Konan se quedaron sentados encima de los escombros de la destruida casa, para ver qué podían hacer.

-Buff… qué hacemos ahora?

-No sé…

En esto, llegó Itachi. Cabe mencionar que llegó borracho, algo fumado y… casado! En las Vegas puede pasar de todo!

-Itachi?

-Eh? Es a mí?- parecía muy desorientado.

Pein y konan se miraron, tenían una idea.

-Podríamos… intercambiarlo por Umi… bsbsbsbsb…

-Mm… interesante… bsbsbsbsb… Orochimaru…. Bsbsbsbs…

Sonrieron con malicia.

-Me voy a lavar el pelo- dijo Itachi.

El baño era lo único que seguía en pie, pero… ¡ALGUIEN SE HABÍA ACABADO SUS CHAMPÚS! (la venganza de Sasuke).

Itachi volvió a recuperar la cordura. Estaba tan afectado que acabó tirando el baño también y dejando la casa destruida del todo. Parecía poseído.

-¡Maldito seas Perry el Ornitorrinco!-gritó.

(El pobre todavía estaba algo ido).

-Casi… que pasamos de lo del intercambio…

-Sí… mejor…

Fin del capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ah, por si alguien no lo sabe, Perry el ornitorrinco es un ornitorrinco-agente secreto de una serie llamada Phineas y Ferb (Disney channel) y lo de: Maldito seas perry el ornitorrinco, se lo dice el "villano" al que siempre fastidia. Por si alguien no lo conoce.

En el próximo capítulo:

Los Akatsukis y los de Sin Hija se alían para entrar en la guarida de Orochimaru!

Allí, Tenten encuentra el amor verdadero…

Asuma es por fin padre! Pero no por mucho tiempo… muajajajajaja…

Todo y más en el próximo cap.!


	19. Chapter 19

Ya he vuelto… Otra vez!Wiiiiiiiiiiii…

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. De mi fic. Disfrútenlo!

Nota: Aquellos fans de Full metal alchemist, que les guste la pareja de Roy x Ed, que sepan que, seguramente esta semana colgaré el primer cap de un Roy x Ed, me quedó cortita la historia (sólo 2 caps. Pero llega de sobra).

Por cierto!: El día 22 estuve de cumple (vamos, el sábado pasado) Así que ahora tengo ya 16! Qué vieja me vuelvo! .

Ahora, sí:

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Umi se despertó. Le dolía la cabeza mucho, mucho, muchísimo. Abrió los ojos y gritó al ver la cara de Kabuto a escasos centímetros de la suya (no piensen mal^^), el cual, por cierto, ya tenía las lentes arregladas.

Kabuto gritó también. Ambos gritaban.

Umi se calmó. No sabía dónde estaba, pero se lo imaginaba.

-Dónde… estoy?

-En la "SÚPER" secreta guarida de Orochimaru.

(N/A: nótese el énfasis en la palabra "súper")

-Aphrodi?

Efectivamente, Aphrodi era el que había hablado. Estaba sentado a su lado.

-Sí… Estamos… secuestrados.

-Joder!La madre que…

-Por favor, no grites- le pidió Kabuto amablemente.- Me duele la cabeza.

-Por cierto, qué haces tú aquí, Kabuto?

-Estoy… castigado.

-Ah… claro…

-Tienes idea de cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-No lo sé, Aphrodi, no lo sé. Cuánto… llevamos aquí metidos?

-Pues, desde ayer.

-Hoy es lunes?

-Sí, a esta hora ya deben de estar por comenzar las clases.

En efecto, en el instituto Raimon, las clases iban a comenzar.

A Tsunami, le pareció extraño no ver a Umi, así que, fue a hablar con Deidara y con Tobi, que eran los únicos Akatsukis que habían ido a clase.

-Etto… y Umi?

-Hoy no va a venir- dijo Deidara.

-Por qué?

-Porque está secuestr…-comenzó Tobi.

Deidara rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Shh… Cállate bakka!

-Pero sempai yo…

-Grr… no recuerdas lo que dijo Pein?

-Pues…

FLASHBACK

-Bien, muchachos. Hasta que no encontremos una solución, debe permanecer en secreto lo del secuestro, entendieron?

-Sí, Líder.

-Más les vale, o si no… - dijo sacando su perforador- … Sufrirán el castigo de Dios! Muajajajajajaja.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No me acordaba sempai!

-Has dicho…-dijo Tsunami- que Umi está secuestr…

-Shhhh!- dijeron los Akatsukis.

-Qué ocurre?

-Nadie lo puede saber-dijo Deidara.

-Si Pein se entera… nos taladra…- dijo Tobi temblando- Dios es cruel, snif, snif.

-Entonces está o no está secuestrada?- preguntó Tsunami por lo bajo.

-Sí, y no sólo ella, también Aphrodi.

Mientras, el resto de Akatsukis, se habían aliado con los de Sin Hoja para entrar en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Unos, para recuperar lo que era suyo, y otros para rescatar a Umi y a Aphrodi.

Lograron entrar por un pasadizo que había de la época de los romanos.

Toda la guarida estaba en silencio.

-Parece que están dormidos- dijo Pein- Será mejor ir en silencio.

De repente comenzó a sonar el opening del Shipuden a todo volumen. Era el teléfono de Asuma. Kurenai lo llamaba para darle la gran noticia: ¡Había sido padre!

-Soy padre! Soy padre!

Asuma comenzó a llorar de emoción y a gritar de alegría.

-Pero este tío qué se ha fumado?- gritó Hidan, el cual estaba apunto de perder la paciencia con Asuma.

Asuma lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su capa.

-Joder! Tu p**a madre!- gritó Hidan.

Sacó su guadaña y le cortó la cabeza a Asuma. Todos lo miraron aterrados.

-Qué? Me estaba poniendo de los nervios!

-Qué problemático!- dijo Shikamaru.- Ahora qué hacemos? Lo dejamos aquí?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la única que parecía tener problemas era Tenten.

-Mira lo que has hecho!- le gritó a Hidan.- Yo también quería zurrarle! Maldito seas…

Tente sacó su bazooka.

-Quieres pelea, chaval?- dijo Tenten amenazando a Hidan.

El albino estaba anonadado.

-Joder! La hostia… -balbuceó.

Tenten le disparó y comenzaron a pelear.

-Eh… chicos, ya vale… - decía Konan intentando que se calmaran.

Pero seguían con la lucha.

Aprovechando la distracción, Kakuzu, que ya había salido del hospital, aprovechó para registrar a Asuma en busca de dinero. Lo único que encontró fue un chicle usado y unas ecografías.

Hidan, dejó la guadaña; Tente, tiró el bazooka, y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

Para sorpresa de los demás, no continuaron peleándose, si no que ahora, se besaban. Habían encontrado el amor a hostias!

"Por fin una tía de verdad!"- pensaba Hidan.

"Por fin un tío que tiene lo que hay que tener!"- pensaba Tenten.

Como la situación comenzó a subirse de tono, el resto decidió continuar dejando allí a Tenten y Hidan dándose el lote y al cadáver de Asuma.

Continuaron por los pasillos, y sin saber cómo llegaron al de las habitaciones.

Cuando pasaron por la de Sasuke, Ino y Sakura se miraron.

-Qué estás pensando, rubia buscona?

-Lo mismo que tú, frentona pelirrosa!

-Lamentarás haber dicho eso!

Las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear.

Los demás vieron que aquello iba para rato, decidieron continuar.

Pero, no encontraban nada.

-Esto es imposible…- aclaró Kakashi.

No sabían dónde buscar, hasta que:

-Puede que ahí… -dijo Konan señalando una puerta.

En la puerta había un cartel que ponía: Cosas Robadas.

Entraron. Los de Sin Hoja, saltaron de alegría, porque allí, en medio de otras muchas cosas, estaban lo que habían ido a buscar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19!

En el siguiente cap:

Qué es lo que habían ido a buscar?

Pein desesperado?

Qué pasó en el día del cuento en casa de los Akatsukis?

Todo y más en el siguiente cap.!


	20. Chapter 20

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Al final fue un 9.81 en historia!

Jijiji… ahora a lo que vamos, ya estoy de vuelta con el cap. 20… Tengo que recomendar que, aunque parezca raro, como este capítulo tiene un flashbacks parodiando un capítulo de Pocoyó Sí de POCOYÓ! Deberían verse antes el episodio original (es solo una recomendación, no es imprescindible, pero ayudará a comprender el capitulo) Se preguntarán por qué… fácil tengo dos hermanos pequeños: de 3 y 1 año… es lo malo de ser la mayor Bueno, si lo quieren ver, que vale la pena, es muy gracioso, les dejo el Link:

.com/watch?v=ZcvXsDbxVkw

Bueno, espero que no piensen que estoy loca, aunque sí lo estoy de todos modos…

Espero que les guste mi versión. Al final aclararé quien era cada personaje.

CAPÍTULO 20

-Por fin!-dijo Naruto- La hokage se va a poner muy contenta.

Todos lloraban de alegría, a excepción de Sai, que seguía sin comprender nada, y los akatsukis, por supuesto.

-Es… es… la primera misión que completamos con éxito…

Y es que habían recuperado lo que Orochimaru le había ganado a Tsunade en una partida de Black Jack en Tanzaku: su botella de sake gran reserva 1917, su cupón de lotería de navidad y las llaves del baño de la oficina del Hokage.

Ahora, sólo quedaba encontrar a Umi y a Aphrodi, pero los Akatsukis habían encontrado los objetos que los del Sonido les habían robado, y ahora estaban repartiendo el resto de cosas que había en la habitación, provocando varias discusiones.

Pein, estaba desesperado. Hasta Konan parecía haberse olvidado de la misión!

-Dios! Esto es peor que el día del cuento…

FLASHBACK

Tobi había llevado un baúl de disfraces a casa de los Akatsukis; quería jugar a los cuentos.

Increíblemente, el resto estuvo de acuerdo, incluso Pein, que se ofreció para ser el narrador, y es que estaban muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy aburridos.

La cosa era que, mientras los demás representaban, Pein iba inventándose una historia con ellos de protagonistas. Así que, comenzó. (N/A: a partir de aquí, lo que vaya entre "" es Pein hablando).

-"Érase una vez, un reino no muy lejano, donde vivía un príncipe."

Salieron a escena Tobi, Hidan y Sasori.

Tobi vestía con una capa roja y una corona; Hidan con un monóculo, un sombrero negro y una capa negra; Sasori no vestía NADA.

Parecía que los tres querían ser el príncipe.

Pein vio el problema, pero en segu8ida encontró la solución. El príncipe debía ser Tobi. Por dos razones: él había tenido la idea, y además, un príncipe… siempre lleva corona.

Hidan y Sasori se retiraron, enfadados.

Pein prosiguió:

-"Bien, aquel príncipe se llamaba el Príncipe Tobi. Era muy valiente."

Tobi, orgulloso, le hizo gestos a Pein con la mano para que dijera más cosas buenas.

-"Y fuerte"- Tobi quería más- "Y muy apuesto"- más- "Y alto"- aún más- "Ah, sí, y un buen chico"

Tobi le dio la aprobación. Pein continuó.

-"Pero el príncipe Tobi no estaba solo en el reino. Porque encerrada en una torre, vivía una hermosa princesa llamada Konan."

Konan se había hecho un traje de princesa con papel.

-"Sin duda era la criatura más hermosa del planeta."

Konan hacía gestos muy… femeninos, vamos, de princesa.

-"Tan frágil y hermosa…"

Ahora, bailaba ballet.

-"Y… forzuda?"

Konan había levantado unas pesas de 500 kg.

-"Vaya, Konan, me dejas impresionado…"

Konan le sonrió.

-"Pero tengo que aclarar que esto no es lo que yo…"

Konan lo miró enojada.

-"Vale, vale… por qué no? Qué princesa busca flores pudiendo levantar pesas?"

Todo volvió a la normalidad, así que Pein, continuó.

-"Esta delicada y… moderna? Princesa, amaba al príncipe, y él a ella. Pero la tristeza la invadía, ya que un JASHINISTA LOCO! impedía que jugara con su amado príncipe."

Hidan estaba plantado en medio del salón, enfadado.

-"Era MALO y… CRUEL y… -Pein paró- Vamos, Hidan, se supone que eres el malo"

Hidan se negaba a ser el malo, por que él quería ser el príncipe.

Al final Pein logró convencerlo.

-"Bien. Este… Jashinista-loco estaba DESQUICIADO y MUY LOCO! Así que, cuando vio acercarse al príncipe Tobi, decidió asustarlo para siempre con su feroz… em… lechuga- mutante- lanza-llamas?- Zetsu salió- Que se abalanzó sin piedad sobre el príncipe, y se lo comió… A besos… Esto, al Jashinista-loco, no le gustó nada, estaba tan enfadado, que mandó llamar a su mejor soldado: el guerrero L'Oreal y su despiadado ejército loco!"

Hitachi salió acompañado de Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame y Deidara.

-"El príncipe estaba rodeado, qué podía hacer?"

Tobi tuvo una idea.

-"Mm… como lo cortés no quita lo valiente, el amable príncipe los invitó a un banquete, a una buena siesta, y les dio diecitrece dólares. Esto, al Jashinista-loco, no le gustó nada, estaba tan lleno de ira que… se puso a regar las plantas."

Hidan se había puesto a regar a Zetsu.

-"Y… LA PRINCESA… se escapó en su patinete. Konan, Konan… esto no es lo que…"

Konan no le hacía caso. De repente, Tobi apareció en un Kart.

-"Ah! Y el príncipe Tobi se fue de Rally! Y el JASHINISTA LOCO…. SE COMPRÓ UN CANARIO! Y… y… "

Nadie le hacía caso.

-Que os jodan! Yo dimito!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Así seguía todo, hasta que Kakuzu, que ya había recuperado su dólar, vio otra puerta dentro del cuarto.

-Eh, miren, aquí hay otra puerta.

En la puerta ponía: SECCIÓN ESPECIAL: SECUESTROS Y/O/U/V/W CASTIGOS.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada con ventidieciocho candados, y no la podían abrir.

En esto, Shikamaru, tuvo una BRILLANTE idea!

FIN DEL CAP.20!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Aclaración: En el cuento:

Tobi era Pocoyó.

Pein, el narrador.

Hidan era Pato.

Konan, era Elly.

Itachi era Pajaroto.

Zetsu era Loula.

Ahora, como siempre. En el próximo capítulo:

Cual es la brillante idea de Shikamaru?

Por qué Sakura quiere matar a Sai?

Qué ocurrió con Kabuto?

VUELVE MARICOCHI?

Todo esto y más en el próximo cap.!


	21. Chapter 21

No, aunque lo pensaran, no estoy muerta… solo que he estado muy liada con el insti y eso… perdónenme por tardar tanto… snif, snif, estoy muy arrepentida.

Ahora, sin más demora, les dejo el capítulo 21… ya sólo faltan 4 para el final! Disfrútenlos!

Aviso: Este capítulo no lo lean los fans de Sakura. Yo aviso, luego no vengan a quejarse, los comentarios anti-Sakura son dichos por Sai, pero comparto plenamente su punto de vista. Ah, también Ino se lleva algún comentario feo…

CAPÍTULO 21

La idea de Shikamaru era usar la cabeza…

…la cabeza de alguien para abrir la puerta. Pero, quién era la persona adecuada?

Mientras lo discutían regresaron Hidan, Tenten, Sakura y Ino.

Sai encontró la solución!

-Ya sé!-dijo- Tiene que ser Sakura.

-Por? – preguntó Naruto.

-Pues, obvio, - dijo Sai- Sakura es la única con la frente (N/A: y el culo) lo bastante grande.

-Qué has dichooooooooooooooooo? –gritó Sakura.

-Pues lo que todos pensamos – dijo Ino.

Dicho esto, agarraron a Sakura entre todos y la lanzaron contra la puerta, que empezó a romperse al colisionar contra la frente de la pelirrosa, a la cual, le quedó la cara destrozada.

-Pues yo creo que está mejor que antes –dijo Sai honestamente.

Ino, de la risa, comenzó a dar carcajadas.

-Y a ti qué te dio ahora?- le preguntó Sai.

-Es que… - dijo Ino entre risas- ha sido muy gracioso… sí que es fea… jajajajajaja…

-Tú no hables tanto – dijo Sai algo confundido- … que tú ya te estás pareciendo a la abuela Tetunade.

Esta vez, la que reía era Sakura.

Los chicos se reían, también Konan y Tenten.

Sakura y Ino se pusieron a llorar en un rincón.

Cuando abrieron del todo la puerta, Umi y Aphrodi, no estaban. Allí dentro, solo encontraron unas gafas rotas y la ventana rota también.

Umi y Aphrodi habían logrado huir saltando por la ventana usando a Kabuto de colchón.

Los Akatsukis y los de Sin hoja vieron que habían logrado huir, por lo que se marcharon cuanto antes, por si se despertaba Porrochimaru y intentaba pervertirlos (que casualidad que Itachi fuera el primero en salir). Por el camino, Ino y Sakura se habían puesto a discutir de nuevo.

Sai suspiró.

-Definitivamente, no entiendo a las mujeres…

Naruto competía con Choji por ver quién terminaba antes la bolsa de patatas fritas. Shikamaru iba a lo suyo, pensando en lo problemático que era todo. Tenten, estaba muy entretenida con la guadaña de Hidan (su afición a las armas no tiene límites). Hidan, rezaba a Jashin agradeciéndole que encontrara una novia. Yamato, era al único que parecía afectarle la muerte de Asuma, y no paraba de llorar, y llorar, y sonarse los mocos, y… he dicho ya llorar?, bueno, eso. Jiraiya miraba emocionado la pelea de Sakura y Ino. Lee, pensaba en su querido Gai-sensei y Kakashi leía una revista que había encontrado en la Bati-cueva de Orochimaru (una tal PlaySnakes o algo así).

Mientras, Umi y Aphrodi habían llegado al instituto Raimon a la hora del recreo.

-Umi-san!- gritó Tobi.- Estáis bien!

-Sí… estamos bien.

-Menos mal… nos tenían preocupados.

-Y los demás?- preguntó Umi.

-Pues… fueron a rescatarlos.

-Oh, vaya…

De vuelta con los Akatsukis & los de Sin Hoja.

-Han oído algo? –preguntó Lee.- Juraría que algo se ha movido detrás de esos arbustos.

-Sería el viento- dijo Kakashi muy interesado en la revista de serpientes ligeras de ropa.

Pero se equivocaba, porque de detrás de los arbustos salió alguien…

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí?

Era Kabuto, que sin lentes andaba más perdido que Sakura en un concurso de belleza.

Kabuto, desorientado, tropezó con una braga-faja que alguien había dejado ahí tirada y para no caerse, se agarró a lo que pudo, que de casualidad, fueron los pechos de Tenten.

Hidan se enojó mucho y agarró a Kabuto por la ropa.

-Qué coños haces maldito cuatro-ojos?

Estaba muy enojado, pero Tenten, más aún, le salía humo hasta por los moños.

-Cómo te atreves… - dijo Tenten- … a tocarme?

Parecía poseída. Hasta Hidan parecía asustado.

-Dámelo!- le dijo a su "querido".

Hidan soltó rápidamente a Kabuto y se lo entregó a Tenten.

-Sufrirás las consecuencias. Muajajajajajajajaja!

-Quieres tu bazooka Tenten?

-No me hace falta, tengo esto- dijo mostrando la guadaña de Hidan con cara de psicópata.

Con la otra mano, agarró a Kabuto y lo fue arrastrando detrás suya.

-Vienes a divertirte?- le dijo a Hidan.

-Con mucho gusto…

Hidan fue detrás de ella con corazoncitos en los ojos y se adentraron en el bosque.

Los otros aprovecharon para descansar un rato.

-Qué pareja tan siniestra hacen…- reconoció Sai.

-Pues a mí me parece muy bonito…- dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Qué sabrás tú lo que es bonito, cosa fea?- le dijo Sai con su peculiar sonrisa.- Aunque sabes lo bueno que tienes, Sakura?

-Lo… bueno?

-Sí. Que los demás a tu lado son más guapos.

Sakura le iba a golpear cuando oyeron gritar a Tenten.

-Qué pasa?

Tenten y Hidan salieron del bosque. Tenten estaba aterrada.

-Tenten, qué pasa?

-Ha… vuelto…

-Quién?

-Ha vuelto para vengarse…

-Pero quién?

-Mariconchi!

-CÓMO?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero que les haya gustado…

En el próximo capítulo:

-De verdad es la Mariconchi?

-Umi y Aphrodi en crisis.

-Qué le pasa a Tachimukai para llorar como un descosido?

Todo y más, en el próximo capítulo.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno, como compensación por haber tardado tanto hoy les dejo el siguiente capítulo!

Espero que les guste!

CAPÍTULO 22

El/la viejo/a, travesti, cosa rara… salió del bosque.

-Yo soy…

Tenten lloraba del miedo.

-Yo soy… MARIPILI! El/la hermano/a gemelo/a de Mariconchi!

Tenten se desmayó.

-Y he venido ha vengarme de mi hermano/a!

-Mira lo que has hecho maldita vieja!- le gritó Hidan- Mi pobre cariñín ha perdido la consciencia! Mi pobre amorcito… Jashin te castigará vieja pelleja!

-Etto… es un viejo – aclaró Yamato.

-Lo que coños sea me importa un carajo.

Kabuto volvió a salir del bosque, ahora, más desorientado que antes, y volvió a tropezar con la braga-faja cayendo encima de Maripili.

Los Akatsukis aprovecharon para escapar junto a los de Sin Hoja.

Hidan tuvo que cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Tenten, ya que la pobre, todavía no se había despertado.

De vuelta en el Raimon:

-Y cómo lograsteis escapar?- preguntó Deidara.

-Es un poco largo de contar…- dijo Umi pensando en Kabuto al que habían dejado en el bosque, sin gafas.

-Umi!

Tsunami los había visto y corría hacia ellos. Al llegar, la abrazó fuertemente levantándola un poco del suelo debido a la diferencia de altura.

-Estaba… preocupado – le dijo al oído.

Umi sonrió. Le agradaba volver a oír la voz del pelirrosa.

-Tranqui, que sigo de una pieza.

-Me alegro.

Aphrodi los observaba molesto, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de algo.

-Etto… Tsunami…- le dijo Umi.

-Sí?

-Creo que… ya puedes soltarme.

Tsunami dio un respingo y la soltó.

-Je,je, lo siento- dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

De repente, aparecieron Gazel y Burn.

-Eh, Aphrodi!

-Ah, hola chicos!

-Tío donde te habías metido llevamos dos días buscándote- dijo Burn.

-Ya te digo, para una vez que venimos de visita…-aclaró Gazel.

Burn reparó en Umi.

-Ey! Si es la tía del otro día.

-No! Tú otra vez no!

Tsunami, Aphrodi, Tobi y Deidara no entendían nada.

-Vamos, nena, dame un besito.

-Ag! Quítate de ahí!

-Eh, tú! No toques a Umi-san!-le dijo Tobi a Burn.

-Cállate mocoso!-gritó Burn enfadado.

-Deidara-semapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!- gritó Tobi asustado.

Umi aprovechó la pelea para irse a casa.

Al llegar, se encontró la casa arreglada, y es que Tenten, después de despertar, la había reconstruido con alquimia.

Cuando entró, estaban todos en el salón, descansando. Todos se alegraron de que estuviera bien. Después, cada uno siguió a lo suyo.

Al rato, sonó el timbre de la casa.

Umi fue a abrir, era el cartero con una carta para ella.

La cogió y le dio las gracias. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, llegó Aphrodi.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Aprhodi parecía serio.

-Claro. Vamos allí.

Se sentaron en el banco del jardín de delante de la casa.

-Qué ocurre?

-Verás… creo que… no deberíamos seguir saliendo juntos…

-Que?- Umi frunció el ceño.

-No me malinterpretes, me gustas muchísimo, pero… no estoy seguro de que tú sientas lo mismo.

-Pero… yo….

-Dime, te gusto yo o mi chut?

Umi se quedó pensativa y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Vaya… yo… cómo te has…?

-Me di cuenta antes, cuando Tsunami te abrazó.

-Así que… Tsunami?

Umi sonrió, Aphrodi también.

-Sí, creo que es él quien te gusta de verdad.

La chica se puso a pensar.

-Genial, y ahora qué hago?

-Ve a buscarle.

-Y a dónde? Porque no sé donde está.

-Creo que subió con Tachimukai a la Torre Inazuma.

-En serio?

-Sip.

Umi aprovechó para abrir la carta.

Era de su prima Kazuki, que le decía que venía de visita y que fuera a buscarla a la estación. Pero resulta, que llegaba ese mismo día en 20 minutos!

-Oh, mierda!

-Qué pasa?

-Siempre hace igual! Tengo 20 minutos para ir a la Torre Inazuma y llegar a la estación a recoger a mi prima.

-Pues… deberías apurar.

-Claro!

Umi se levantó y salió corriendo. Aphrodi suspiró.

-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto… si así es feliz.

En la Torre Inazuma, se encontraban Tsunami y Tachimukai.

El pobre Tachi por alguna razón, lloraba como un descosido. Tsunami, intentaba consolarlo.

-Vamos, Tachi, tranquilízate…

-Es que… fue tan cruel…

-No es para tanto. A todos nos ha pasado.

-También a ti Tsunami-san?

-Sí, y también lloré mucho.

-Pero, por qué tuvo que ser así?

-Siempre es así!

-Por qué… se tuvo que morir… la mamá de Bambi! Buaaaaaaaaaa!

-Vamos, hombre, es la primera vez que ves esa película, es muy triste.

Tachimukai seguía llorando. Tsunami ya no sabía que decirle para consolarlo. De repente, oyó que algo subía corriendo las escaleras hasta la Torre. Ese algo, era Umi.

La pobre había apurado tanto que casi no podía respirar.

-Umi? Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!

EN EL PRÓXIMO:

Qué le dirá Umi a Tsunami?

Kazuki llega a la ciudad!

Qué pinta en el Raimon Vegeta de dragon ball?

Todo y más en el próximo cap.!


	23. Chapter 23

Aquí estoy de vuelta! Con el ante-penúltimo capítulo.

Espero que les guste!

CAPÍTULO 23

-Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… recuerdas lo que te dije en Con Goja… sobre nosotros?

-Sí, por desgracia.

Umi respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo.

-Sí? Pues… olvídalo.

-Pero… qué? No entiendo nada.

-Mierda!- exclamó Umi mirando el reloj-. No tengo tiempo para hablar.

Dicho esto, lo besó, dejándolo anonadado.

-Pero qué…?

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo corriendo escaleras abajo rumbo a la estación.

-Pero… adónde vas?

-A la estación. Mañana hablamos!- le dijo sonriéndole.

Tsunami todavía estaba algo alucinado y cuando se dio cuenta, Tachimukai había parado de llorar y se estaba riendo.

-Tenías que haberte visto la cara… jijiji…

Tsunami se sonrojó, todavía no se lo creía.

Umi continuó corriendo hacia la estación.

Llegó justo a tiempo.

-Yujuuuuuu! Primitaaaaaaa!

Una chica de pelo largo, castaño oscuro, salió de uno de los metros.

-Hola… Kazuki-chan!

-Y esa cara? Ni que hubieras corrido una maratón… No te alegras de verme?

-Me has hecho recorrer la ciudad en 20 minutos!

-Podías haber cogido el autobús, bakka!

-Es que… todavía no controlo bien las líneas y tenía miedo de perderme.

-Ay… si es que… no tienes remedio!

-Yo? Pues fue a hablar de putas la tacones!*

-No refunfuñes. Nos vamos?

-Anda, sí…

Las chicas se pusieron en camino a casa de Umi. Tardaron más de una hora en llegar.

-Veo que Kakuzu y tú seguís viviendo con los 9 artistas de circo…

-Kazuki! No son artistas de circo!

-Pero… son tan raros…

-Sí… un poco.

-Y algunos están tan buenos…- dijo Kazuki con babas en la boca.

-Y tú estás muy salida!

Ambas se echaron a reír.

-Al final, hasta cuándo te quedas?

-Todo el curso!

-Entonces…?

-Sí. Vamos a ser compañeras de clase. No es genial?

-Sí, claro!

En la casa, ya solo estaban los Akatsukis, porque los de Sin Hoja, ya se habían marchado a su refugio secreto.

Kazuki se instaló en la habitación de Umi mientras no preparaban un cuarto para ella.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, Umi y Kazuki se levantaron muy cansadas, y bajaron a desayunar. En la cocina, solo estaba Hidan, en ropa interior como de costumbre.

Kazuki se quedó mirándolo embobada, con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas!- le dijo Umi divertida mientras entraban en la cocina.

-Buenos días, preciosa- le dijo Hidan a Umi.

-Buenos días.

Después de desayunar y prepararse, fueron las primeras en salir para el instituto.

Nada más llegar, se encontraron con Tsunami, que estaba esperando a Umi en la entrada junto con Tachimukai.

-Etto... buenos días – dijo Tsunami sonriendo.

-Sí, bu… buenos días.- dijo Umi algo sonrojada.- Em… esta es… mi… prima … em…?

-Kazuki!- dijo Kazuki.

-Eso… Kazuki.

-Ah, ya… veo, je.- dijo el pelirrosa.

Tachimukai se estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquella situación.

-Yo soy Tachi!- le dijo, a punto de echarse a reír.- Y… este embobado de aquí, es Tsunami.

-Encantada.

Kazuki se quedó un momento mirando a Tsunami.

-Oye, chico. No sé si sabes que no es muy normal tener el pelo rosa. Ah, ya sé. Seguro que tu mamá comió mucho algodón de azúcar durante el embar…

Umi le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Je, je… ni caso. Se le va un poco la cabeza.

Tachi hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para no reírse.

En ese momento pasó por al lado Kazemaru.

A Kazuki se le iluminaron los ojos y fue hasta él fascinada.

-Qué hace?

-No lo sé.

-Tú eres…- le dijo- Un emo!

-Ah, ya sé. A Kazuki le apasionan los emos. Kazuki, kazuki!

-Qué pesada?

-Kaze no es emo.

-Pues tiene toda la pinta.

Kazemaru aprovechó para escapar.

-Y ese de allí… -dijo señalando a Goenji- Parece Vegeta! El de Dragon Ball!

Umi no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Kazuki siguió mirando a los demás alumnos. Umi y Tsunami dejaron de hacerle caso.

-Etto… - dijo Umi- Yo… lo siento, estaba equivocada.

-Je, no importa, en serio.

-Ya no estás anojado?

-Después de lo de ayer?

Umi le sonrió, y lo besó, dejándolo de nuevo sorprendido.

Kazuki, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Los miró ojiplática.

-Umi! Eh! Umi!

Umi se separó de Tsunami.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Frase de mi profesora de historia.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP: Doce años después… qué fue de todos?


	24. Chapter 24

Antes de nada, les pido unos minutos de silencio por todas esas personas afectadas por lo que está pasando en Japón. Porque yo, viendo las imágenes del Tsunami, lloré, viendo como se llevaba todo por delante, así que, por favor no olviden a toda esa gente.

Bien, he vuelto con el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Me lo curré bastante (es mentira no me llevó ni 10 minutos), por lo que espero que les guste. Este es un capítulo sobre qué fue de todos ellos, o casi todos, doce años después. Así que, que lo disfruten.

CAPÍTULO 24:Doce años después… qué fue de todos?

Pues… en cuanto a los del sonido:

El grupo de rock se disolvió por problemas internos y acabaron los cinco en el paro. Kin, Dosu y Zaku, se unieron a los Peichin Kings y montaron su propio circo actuando en las ferias de todos los pueblos.

Sasuke, harto de Orochimaru, lo acabó matando en un ataque de ira. Sorprendentemente, no lo encerraron en prisión. Resultó que, Orochimaru era uno de los criminales más buscados por la justicia, y su muerte alegró a más de uno, por lo que en vez de enviar a Sasuke a la cárcel, le otorgaron el premio Nóbel de la paz.

Ah, y Kabuto, bueno… acabó convirtiéndose en modelo de calcetines(*1) trabajando para la famosísima marca Kalvis Klain(*2).

Bien, ahora hablaré de los de Con Goja:

El viejo Sarutobi, murió y se llevó la pipa al otro barrio.

Con Goja Mar U, se hizo un cambio de sexo, pasándose a llamar Con Goja Mar A.

Udon, se puso a trabajar como panadero junto con Moegi.

Hanabi, continuó en el negocio de los hoteles, y abrió hoteles Hyuga por todo el mundo, llegando a convertirse en una de las mujeres más ricas del planeta,(llegó a superar a La Reina de Inglaterra y a J.K. Rowling) (Y parecía tonta, la niña).

Hinata, saltó a la fama como actriz profesional en la versión cinematográfica de Icha—icha paraíso, dirigida por Kakashi, con el que más tarde se acabó casando.

Y, sí… Neji llegó a cumplir su sueño ganando la XXIV edición de Japan's Best Dance Crew, con su grupo de baile: Los bailarines ciegos.

Los de la Villa A La Vista de la Hoja:

Cuando la Tetunade murió, (ahogada por sus propios pechos mientras dormía), los del consejo de la Villa decidieron poner en su lugar a otro fracasado, saliendo elegido Naruto.

Yamato se mudó al polo Sur, para estudiar los efectos del calentamiento global, donde conoció a una hermosa ecologista llamada… Lisa Simpson… o algo así…

Shikamaru y Choji, se pasaron la vida intentando batir un récord, inspirados por Hinata (ver cap.11). Shikamaru logró el récord a la persona más vaga del mundo y Choji a la más gorda.

Lee abrió su propio dojo, pero como nadie le iba, tuvo que cerrar (sería porque montó el dojo en la punta más alta de la cima más alta de la montaña más alta?).

Jiraiya montó una mansión Play Shinobi(*3) en la Villa, haciéndola la capital de peregrinación para muchos hombres.

Sai, se convirtió en un cotizado crítico en concursos de belleza.

Sakura e Ino, se mudaron a Europa, y tuvieron una gran importancia para la historia de España, convirtiéndose en las sucesoras de Belén Estevan.

Y, Tenten, se mudó a Ciudad Inazuma, y llegó a casarse con Hidan, con el cual tuvo un hijo, Jashin, llamado así por Hidan, quien volvió a jugar al fútbol animado por Tenten.

Y, los Akatsukis:

Pein y Konan, se hicieron famosos dedicándose el diseño de cortinas de baño hechas de papel reciclado, muy baratas y de usar y tirar. Las más famosas, aunque no se lo crean, fueron las rosas de conejitos blancos (diseñadas por Pein), que se vendieron más que las negras de nubes rojas. Llegando a superar en ventas a Agatha Ruíz de la Prada.

Itachi, se hizo modelo profesional, y actor de anuncios, llegando a coincidir con Kabuto en el anuncio de una crema para la cara milagrosa. Kabuto era el antes, y Itachi el después.

Kisame y Zetsu acabaron metidos en un manicomio, compartiendo habitación con una tal Lady Gaga y con un tal Ebisu, que creía que los gnomos hablaban.

Tobi, se convirtió en un gran empresario, haciéndose con todos los derechos de Disney, Bob Esponja, Dora la Exploradora, Lazy Town y Brandy y Mr. Whiskers.

Deidara y Sasori, unieron su arte y se dedicaron a la fabricación de marionetas explosivas, que tanto gustaron a los ejércitos de todo el mundo.

Y, Kakuzu, le tocó la lotería, y se mudó a Europa, convirtiéndose en un demandado economista con esto de la crisis.

Y los del Raimon siguieron todos en el fútbol, a excepción de Kogure, que abriío un restaurante de comida picante.

Y cabe emcionar que Aphrodi y Kazuki se enamoraron y se casaron (los padrinos de la boda fueron Umi y Burn, para desgracia de una y suerte del otro). Y ahora Kazuki estaba embarazada de una niña (le quedaban 2 meses para dar a luz).

FIN DEL CAP.

En el próximo capítulo: Qué fue de Umi y Tsunami?

Ahora, los asteriscos:

*1: Lo de ser modelos de calcetines es en honor de mi tutor y profesor de Lengua, Suso, que nos contó que él de joven fuera modelo de calcetines, y le tomamos mucho el pelo con eso.

*2 Kalvis Klain: a parte de ser una parodia de la marca Kalvin Klein, es así como llamamos en mi clase a un chico que se apellida Calvo.

*3 Play Shinobi: parodia de play boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Y al fin llega el esperado último capítulo… snif, snif… gracias a todos los que has seguido el fic hasta el final, los llevaré siempre en el corazón (¿?). En serio, gracias por todos los reviews… y, si a alguno le gusta Full Metal Alchemist, les dejo el link de mis otros fic, que estoy escribiendo inspirada por la fabulosa Mikki-chan! Gracias!

.net/s/6705566/1/Die_Prinzessin_der_Wolfe_La_princesa_de_los_lobos

.net/s/6854761/1/Las_llamas_del_amor

CAPÍTULO 25:Qué fue de Umi y Tsunami?

Era verano. En una casa cerca de la playa, al Sur de Japón, una mujer de pelo muy oscuro se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Nami! –llamó-. A desayunar!

-Voy mami –dijo una vocecilla aguda desde el piso de arriba.

Al momento, un niño pequeño, de piel morena y ojos azules y pelo rosa, entró en la cocina corriendo.

Iba desnudo y parecía estar pasándoselo genial.

Un hombre de pelo rosa y piel morena entró por la otra puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días, Umi –dijo besándola.

-Buenos días, cielo.

-Hola papi! –dijo el niño-. Mira! La pilila está al aire.

Umi miró a su hijo ojiplática. Tsunami solo reía.

-Tsunami! No te rías! Y tú, Nami!

-Qué mami?

-Que haces así, desnudo?

-Es que… tenía calor, mami… y papá me dijo que podía sacarme algo.

Umi miró a Tsunami.

-Qué? No pensé que se lo iba a quitar todo!

-Venga, Nami, a vestirse!

-No!

Nami salió corriendo, y Umi detrás. Corrió detrás del niño por toda la casa hasta volver a llegar a la cocina.

-Tsunami! Dile algo!

Tsunami agarró al niño.

-Venga, campeón, hazle caso a tu madre!

-Vaaaaaaaale papi…

-Anda, vamos.-le dijo Umi.

El niño se fue de la mano de su madre. Tsunami se quedó en al cocina acabando de preparar el desayuno.

Arriba, Umi y Nami estaban en la habitación del pequeño.

-Mami, hoy viene Jashin?

Sí, cielo con Hidan y Tenten.

El timbre sonó.

-Son ellos? Son ellos? Son ellos?

-Supongo, pero todavía es muy temprano…

El niño volvió a escaparse, ahora ya vestido de cintura para abajo.

-A dónde vas?

Tsunami iba a abrir la puerta, pero su hijo se le adelantó.

-Demonio de niño!- maldijo Umi.

-A dónde ha ido?

-A abrir la puerta.

Nami abrió.

-Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí hay un señor muy raroooooooooooooooo!

Umi y Tsunami fueron hasta la puerta. Y, ese señor tan raro era Kakuzu.

-No es ningún señor raro, es tu tío Kakuzu.

Desde que se había mudado a Europa, hacía casi seis años, no había vuelto a Japón. La última vez, Umi todavía estaba embarazada de Nami.

-Cuanto tiempo Kuzu-kun.

-Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así.

-Casi seis años.

-Pero pasa, hombre –le dijo Tsunami.

-Gracias.

Kakuzu entró con una maleta.

-Espero que no les importe que me quede aquí un tiempo.

-Claro, sin problema. Aquí hay sitio de sobra.

Kakuzu se agachó para hablar con Nami.

-Hola! Yo soy Kakuzu, y tú?

-Yo… Nami.

-Y… cuántos años tienes?

-Mm… cinco.

-Sabes? Te he traído un regalo.

Kakuzu sacó de su bolsillo mágico, que no , que es broma, de su maleta, un coche teledirigido de última generación.

-Para mí? Pero por qué? No es mi cumpleaños…

-Bueno, es que gracias a ti me hice rico.

-En serio?

-Sí, hijo, tu tío Kakuzu se pasó tres meses frotando el billete de lotería en mi barriga mientras tú estabas dentro.

-Hala! Qué guay!

El chico cogió el regalo y fue al salón a jugar. Tsunami, Umi y Kakuzu, fueron a hablar a la cocina. En esto, un niño entró por la puerta. Tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos marrones.

-Tío Tsunami, tía Umi! Dónde está Nami?

-Ah, hola. Está en el salón, Jashin.

-Vale.

El niño desapareció.

-Has dicho… Jashin? No me digas que es…

-Hola familia!

Hidan entró en la cocina acompañado por Tenten.

En ese momento, Kakuzu maldijo el momento en que se le había ocurrido ir de visita.

-Hombre! Kakuzu! Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro de verte.

-Yo no –dijo Kakuzu.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja. No has cambiado nada puñetero tacaño avaricioso!

Kakuzu suspiró.

-Y tú? Quien hubiera dicho que serías padre!

-Bueno, al principio no me hacía mucha ilusión.

-Pero cambió de idea al dejarle escoger el nombre –aclaró Tenten.

-Jashin, eh?

-Claro. Ya le enseñé los mandamientos Jashinistas. Ya verás.

Hidan llamó a su hijo.

-Venga, dilos.

-Claro, papi. Uno, amarás a Jashin sobre todas las cosas; dos, no dirás en nombre de Jashin si no es en vano; tres, bendecirás a Jashin; cuatro, maldecirás a los paganos; cinco, matarás; seis, robarás; siete, mentirás; ocho, dirás una palabrota al menos una de cada cuatro palabras; nueve, agregarás a Jashin a tu Facebook, y diez, rezarás a Jashin una vez cada dos horas.

Kakuzu volvió a suspirar. Llevaba veinte minutos allí, y ya deseaba marcharse.

FIN

Bueno, y hasta aquí el fic. No sé qué más decirles… Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído mucho.

Hasta siempre, Andrea, oséase, yo. También conocida por Tobi-chan!^^


End file.
